Jurassic Park (1930s edition)
by 1morey
Summary: An AU of Jurassic Park that is set in 1933.
1. Chapter 1

**Isla Nublar- 120 Miles West of Costa Rica**

The tropical air was crisp in the night and was beginning to cool down from the intense jungle heat. The silence was broken as the trees rustled and snapped as something moved in the jungle, unseen. A group of men in navy blue coveralls and red hardhats stared quietly into the jungle. A large majority of them were armed with Thompson submachine guns, as if they were expecting an opposing army to charge through the brush. Several others had long metal sticks which were in fact experimental cattle prods. Some of the prods were attacked to the Thompsons with wire.

Behind the men was a large concrete observation tower overlooking a walled in area filled with trees and other assorted jungle plants. It gave off the look of a small prison, which was not far from the truth.

Suddenly, a large cage emerged through the jungle on a forklift. It was not unlike a circus cage, except it was made of re-enforced steel rather than wood, and was dotted with several small holes to allow the animal inside to breath. It was a recent invention unlike any other cage of its type.

Another man stared sternly at the oncoming forklift. Unlike the other men, he was dressed in a khaki outfit, on his head was a slouch hat. He held a Browning Auto-5 shotgun. He looked as if he had been whisked from a safari in Africa. In fact, Robert Muldoon was a native Kenyan who was a renowned guide and big-game hunter. He had recently been employed to serve as a game warden at a new, upcoming park on this island. It contained exotic animals. But these animals were not the lions and tigers known around the world. The creature in the cage was much deadlier…and smarter. Muldoon looked at the forklift with extreme caution. One slip of judgement could cause a fatal error.

As the forklift approached the men and the building, a foreman shouted orders. "Everybody, heads up! Heads up! Keep it clear!" Another man shouted the same orders in Spanish.

The cage began to approach the building and the foreman shouted instructions to the driver.

The cage lowered to the ground. The creature inside made audible breaths that sound like calm snarls. Muldoon looked at the workers and said, "Ok pushing team, get in there!"

Several men jogged up to the cage and grabbed a hold of several handles along the side of the cage. Muldoon gave out orders to the remaining men, "I want cattle prods readied!"

Suddenly, a snarled erupted from the cage startling a worker. Muldoon chastised the man. "Steady! Steady. Go on, step back in."

More men went to the other side of the cage. Muldoon looked at the men, "…and push!"

The men began pushing the cage towards an opening in the enclosure. The cage rolled partway into the enclosure before metal rods were placed to keep the cage held in place.

"We're locked!" Muldoon confirmed. "Loading team, step away!" The men went back to join the others. Muldoon looked at a man standing next to him, "Gatekeeper!"

A black man went up to the cage and climbed on top. The creature inside stared at him and growled.

"Jophery, raise the gate!"

Jophery pulled up on the handles of the cage's gate as it began to lift up.

Suddenly, the creature roared and charged the back of the cage, bending the metal bars and pushing the gate back out, knocking several workers to the ground. Among them was Jophery who had fallen by the cage's opening.

He began to pull himself back up as he was suddenly dragged into the cage. Muldoon cried out, "It's open! Don't let it get out!" as he dropped his shotgun and grabbed Jophery.

Several men ran up to the cage and began shocking the creature with their cattle prods.

The night air was filled with screaming, roaring and the sparking of electricity.

Muldoon began to feel his grasp loosen. The creature was too strong. Muldoon and the creature made eye contact, and he was momentarily stricken with fear.

The workers continued prodding the creature, hoping to make it lose its grasp on Jophery, but it was to no avail.

Muldoon yelled out, "Shoot her! Shoot her!". Muldoon watched helplessly as Jophery was pulled into the gate as his screams died out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Manos de Dios Amber Mine, Dominican Republic**

A week later, Donald Gennaro found himself on a raft being pulled to shore in the jungles of the Dominican Republic. Gennaro was a lawyer, and he was most definitely out of place. His grey suit was beginning to stain with sweat. Gennaro wiped his balding head with a handkerchief.

One of the men on shore looked at his companions and said, "Apuesto mil pesos que cae."

Gennaro looked at the man, and exclaimed, "Hola Juanito!" as he was pulled up onto the riverbank.

Juanito replied, "Hola mi amigo!"

Gennaro tone quickly changed, "What's this I hear at the airport? Hammond's not even here?"

Juanito replied, "He sends his apologies."

Gennaro said, "We are facing a twenty-thousand dollar lawsuit by the family of that worker, and you are telling me that Hammond couldn't even be bothered to see me?"

"He had to leave early to be with his daughter. She is getting a divorce." Juanito explained.

As the two talked, they trekked towards a cliff which was the location of an amber mine. John Hammond was the CEO of InGen, a bioengineering company. Hammond had for the past decade, been extremely interested in amber and had acquired various amber mines across the world. The first mine being located in the Dominican Republic.

"Well I understand that," Gennaro said, "but he should be able to deal with the situation now."

Gennaro spoke louder to drown the noise of a braying donkey. Juanito was rather annoyed by this gringo, and had wished that Hammond had found someone a little more blue collar to be his lawyer.

"The insurance company-" Gennaro suddenly slipped on a rock, Juanito helped Gennaro up, asking him if he was okay.

"The underwriters feel the accident has raised some very serious safety questions about the park." Gennaro continued, "that makes the investors very, very anxious. I had to promise to conduct a very thorough on-site inspection."

Juanito turned to Gennaro, "Hammond hates inspections, they slow everything down."

Gennaro said, "They'll pull the funding."

A man then approached Juanito and Gennaro, a fellow miner. "Jefe, Jefe!"

Gennaro ignored the miner and said, "That'll slow him down more."

The miner also ignored Gennaro, and said to Juanito, "Encontramos otros mosquitos."

Juanito said to the miner, "Seguro?"

The miner replied, "Si, venga."

Juanito said, "A ver, muestrame."

As Juanito and Gennaro entered the mine, several miners were busy at working chipping away at the rock walls, pushing mine carts, and various other tasks.

Gennaro clumsily hit his head on a beam. He winced in pain. Juanito replied, "Watch your head."

Gennaro said to Juanito, "If two experts sign off on the island, the insurance guys will back off. I've already got Ian Malcolm, but they think he is too much hot stuff. They want Alan Grant."

"Grant?" Juanito chuckled, "You'll never get him out of Montana."

A miner finished grinding a chunk of rock against a belt sander and handed it Juanito. The rock revealed a dark golden-yellow stone. Inside of the stone was the body of a mosquito.

Juanito said to himself, ""Luz, más luz..."

Gennaro asked, "Why not?"

Juanito called out to his men, "Muchachos échenme luz!"

A miner replied, "Si."

Gennaro again asked, "Why not?"

Several men appeared behind Juanito holding lanterns.

Still fixated on the amber, Juanito finally replied to Gennaro. "Because Grant's like me. He's a digger."

Chuckling, Juanito said to himself, "Que lindo eres...vas a será."


	3. Chapter 3

**Badlands, near Snakewater, Montana**

A few days later, several people laid on the rocky ground of the Montana Badlands. They were busy scraping and brushing dust and dirt away from a fossil under the intense heat. One paleontologist unearthed a sickle shaped claw.

Dr. Alan Grant and his assistant, Ellie Sattler overlooked the scientists doing their work. Alan Grant was the head of a fossil dig site in the Badlands where he had discovered a large species of Velociraptor. He was old-fashioned in terms of work ethic, but he proposed many theories that had brought large changes in the field of paleontology. Grant wore a brown fedora and was dressed in a plaid shirt with blue jeans and a pair of hiking boots, making him appear like a cowboy. Sattler wore a red and white plaid shirt and black pants. She wore a bandana around her head.

A man came up to them saying, "Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again."

He muttered "I hate technology..."

Sattler, tying a handkerchief around Grant's neck, replied "The feeling's mutual."

The two walked down the hill as a couple men rolled a large machine onto a flat spot of ground. One of the men loaded shotgun blanks into the machine which was an experimental design. It was a prototype X-Ray machine that could penetrate the ground with x-rays, revealing any solid material in the ground.

The man pulled the trigger on the machine, and a loud boom erupted as the machine made an audible clicking noise.

After a long period of silence, a sheet of metal was protruded from a slot in the machine.

The two men pulled out the sheet, laid a piece of parchment paper on the sheet, and rubbed a large chunk of graphite onto the paper.

Soon, an image began to appear into the graphite, it was mostly rock, but a faint image of skeletal remains could be seen as well.

The crowd of diggers encircled the paper.

The man said, "This prototype is incredible. A few more year's development, and we won't even have to dig anymore."

Grant spoke up, "Where's the fun in that?", which cause several members of the crowd to chuckle.

The man said, "It's a little distorted, but again, this is a prototype."

Sattler pointed at the image, "Post-mortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments. Velociraptor?"

Grant replied, "Yes, good shape too. It's five, six feet high, I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the extraordinary-"

Grant suddenly looked down and saw he smeared part of the image with his finger.

The man said, "What'd you do?"

"He touched it." Sattler replied, "Dr. Grant's not machine compatible."

Grant said, "Hell, they've got it in for me." He continued, "Now look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrists. It's no wonder these guys learned how to fly."

The crowd laughed. Dr. Grant was one of the few paleontologists who believed dinosaurs were in fact descendents of birds. He also firmly opposed the popular notion that dinosaurs were sluggish monsters, and that the notion theropods had upright postures was in fact physiologically impossible. His views were relatively new to the scientific community, but he had evidence to back up his theories.

Grant turned to the crowd and said, "No seriously. Well, maybe dinosaurs had more in common with modern day birds than they do with reptiles." Grant pointed back at the sketch.

"Look at the pubic bone, turned backward just like a bird. Look at the vertebrae, full of air-sacs and hollows just like a bird. And even the word "raptor" means, "bird of prey"."

Suddenly, a child's voice erupted from the crowd. A young boy no older than thirteen stood among the group.

"That doesn't look very scary. Sounds more like a six-foot turkey."

His comment made the group chuckle in amusement.

Grant looked at the boy. "A turkey, huh?"

Sattler, knowing what Grant was about to do, muttered, "Oh no...here we go."

Grant walked over to the kid, his fingers on his temples. "Ok, try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period. You get your first look at this six-foot turkey as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly bobbing his head. And you keep still cause you think his visual acuity is based on movement like T. rex, and that he'll lose you if you don't move. But no, not velociraptor."

The boy sighed, he did not want to be chastised by Grant.

Grant continued, "You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that is where the attack comes, not from the front, but from the sides." Grant used his fingers to portray this. "From the other two raptors, you didn't even know were there. Because velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see. He uses coordinated attack patterns, and he is out in force today. " Reaching into his pocket, Grant pulled out a sickle-shaped claw. The boy's eyes widened in shock.

"And he slashes at you with this." Grant said. "A six inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, say. No no."

Grant softly scraped the claw at various parts of the boy's chest. "He slashes at you here, or here."

Sattler meanwhile, muttered to herself, "Oh Alan..."

Grant continued, scraping the claw across the boy a third time. "Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. So you know, try to show a little respect?"

The boy nodded, "Okay."

Afterwards, Alan and Ellie walked together towards their base camp.

Ellie jokingly said to Grant, "Hey Alan, if you wanted to scare the kid, you could have pulled a gun on him, you know."

Grant said to Ellie, "Yeah I know. Kids. You really want to have one of those?"

Sattler retorted, "I don't want that kid. But a breed of child, Dr. Grant, could be intriguing. I mean, what's so wrong with kids?"

Grant said, "Oh, Ellie, look. They're noisy, they're messy. Expensive."

Sattler hastily replied, "Cheap, cheap."

Grant said, "They smell."

Ellie said shocked, "They do not smell! Give me a break!"

Grant retorted, "Some of them smell. Babies smell!"

Suddenly, their conversation was cut off by the sound of a roaring engine.

A silver and blue Ford Trimotor roared across the sky. Instead of the typical "Ford" logo seen on the body, the word "InGen" in blue lettering was in its place. As the plane began to land, the propellers began to blow dust, which was starting to cover the recently dug Velociraptor skeleton.

Ellie and Sattler, not wanted to lose progress on their dig, rushed back down the hill, telling the others to cover up the dig.

The paleontologists rushed with blankets to cover up the fossil.

Ellie and Grant yelled for them to inform the pilots to shut down the plane.

Grant ran over to the plane. "Just cut it, will ya! Cut it out! Shut it down!"

The pilot meanwhile, pointed over to the base camp.

Grant yelled, "What?"

The pilot pointed once more towards the base camp.

Grant ran over to the base camp which was a large group of tents, a few cabins, and a large mess hall, the buildings had once been a Boy Scout camp. But when fossils were discovered the camp was shut down.

As Grant ran into the mess hall, which functioned as a prep and lab area, he noticed a man rummaging through the ice box.

Grant said, "What the hell do you think you are doing in here?"

The man turned around. He was an older, bearded man in his seventies. He wore a a white buttoned shirt and trousers and a panama hat. He also had a bottle of soda water in his hands. which he subsequently opened.

Grant yelled, "Hey, we were saving that!"

The man said in a slight Scottish accent, "For today. I guarantee it!"

"Who in God's name do you think you are?" Grant demanded, pointing a finger at him.

The man replied cheerfully, "John Hammond, and I am delighted to meet you finally in person Dr. Grant." Hammond shook Grant's finger, and subsequently blew the dust off his hand.

Grant wondered aloud, "Mr Hammond..."

Hammond said, "Well, I can see that my, uh, five thousand a year has been well spent."

Suddenly, Ellie burst into the mess hall. She pulled off her bandana and said, "Okay, who's the twit?"

Grant hurriedly pulled Ellie over saying, "Uh, this is our paleobotantist Dr.-"

"Sattler."

"Sattler." Grant repeated.

Hammond, wiping the bottle with a cloth rag, responded, "Aha!"

Grant said, "This is, uh, Mr. Hammond."

Hammond said to Ellie, "I'm sorry about the dramatic entrance, Dr. Sattler..."

Ellie meekly said, "Did I say twit?"

Hammond continued, "...but we're in a wee bit of a hurry. Will you have a drink. We won't let it get warm. Come along, sit down. Sit down. I'll just get a glass or two."

Feeling rushed, Ellie went over to the sink saying, "Well here, let me-"

Hammond, politely declined, "No, no, no, no. I can manage this. I know my way around the kitchen. Now, I'll get right to the point. Um, I like ya, both of ya. I can tell instantly about people. It's a gift."

Hammond paused briefly, getting back to his point.

"I own an island. Off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government, and I've spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. Make the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo. And there's no doubt, our attractions will drive kids out of their mind."

Grant asked, "And what are those?"

Ellie, whispered jokingly in Grant's ear, "Small versions of adults, honey."

Hammond continued, "And not just kids, everyone. We're going to open next year. That is if the lawyers don't kill me first. I don't really care for lawyers. Do you?"

"We really don't know any." Grant and Ellie said.

"Well I do, I'm afraid." Hammond said. "There's a particular pebble in my shoe, represents my investors. Says they insist on outside opinions."

Ellie asked, "What kind of opinions?"

Hammond replied, "Well, your kind, not to put too fine a point on it. I mean, let's face it. In your particular field, you are the top minds.

Hammond began to pour the soda water into glasses. "And if I could just persuade you to sign off on the park, you know, give it your endorsement, maybe even pen a wee testimonial. I could get back on shedual, I mean "schedule"."

Ellie asked, "Why would they care what we think?"

Grant asked, "What kind of park is this?"

Hammond said, "It's right up your alley." He handed Grant a glass.

"I'll tell you what." Hammond continued, "Why don't you come down, just the pair of ya, for the weekend? I'd love to have the opinion of a paleobotanist as well. I've got a plane standing by at Choteau."

Grant stood up, saying "Look, I'm sorry, this is impossible."

Ellie said, "Yeah we-"

Grant said, "We just dug up a new skeleton."

Pouring a glass of soda water for himself, Hammond said, "I could compensate you by fully funding your dig."

Grant, starting to become slightly interested, said, "And this is a unusual time."

Ellie said, "The timing is-"

Hammond replied, "For a further three years."

Ellie delightfully said, "Well uh, where's the plane?"

Grant clinked glasses with Hammond. "Yeah okay. Cheers."

Grant laughed and embraced Ellie. They were beginning to get low on funds, and furthering funds would give them a huge boost in research and technology.


	4. Chapter 4

**San Jose, Costa Rica**

A man stepped out of a car in a marketplace in San Jose. He walked very swiftly, looking around nervously, as if he was being watched. The man wore a red shirt, and with sunglasses and a panama hat. He carried a brown, leather satchel with him.

Lewis Dodgson was the head of research for BioSyn, a genetics corporation that was a large competitor of InGen. He was in Costa Rica to meet with a man, named Dennis Nedry, whom he was able to turn from the inside.

As Dodgson walked to an outdoor restaurant patio, he spotted a portly man sitting at a table. It was Nedry. The man beckoned him to come over.

"Hey, Dodgson!"

Dodgson went over to the table and sat down.

"You shouldn't use my name."

Nedry pointed at him and said out to the other patrons, "Dodgson, Dodgson! We've got Dodgson here!"

None of the other customers paid him any attention.

Nedry said, "See? Nobody cares. Nice hat."

Nedry took the hat off Dodgson's head.

"What are you tryin' to look like? A secret agent?" Cutting to the point, Nedry asked, "Well?"

Dodgson said, "Seven hundred fifty dollars." He handed Nedry the satchel. "On delivery, five thousand more for each viable embryo."

Nedry chuckled to himself excitedly.

Dodgson continued, "That's seventy five thousand, seven hundred fifty, if you get all fifteen species off the island."

Still chucking, Nedry said, "Oh, I'll get them all."

Dodgson sternly said, "Remember, viable embryos. They're no use to us if they don't survive."

Nedry began coddling the satchel, "Oh! How am I supposed to transport them?"

Dodgson pulled out a metal thermos.

"The bottom screws open." Dodgson demonstrated. Nedry chucked excitedly.

"That's great! Oh my God."

Dodgson continued, "It's cooled and compartmentalized inside." Demonstrating the container the embryos would go in. This caused Nedry to squeal in delight.

"Oh, that's great!" Nedry said.

"Customs can even check it if they want too." Dodgson screwed the false bottom back on, and opened the lid of the thermos. Inside was a supply of iced tea.

"There is enough coolant to last 36 hours. The embryos have to be back here in San Jose by then."

Nedry said, "That's up to your guy on the boat. seven o' clock, tomorrow night on the east dock. Make sure he remembers it."

Dodgson asked, "How are you planning to beat security?"

Nedry replied, "Oh, I've got an eighteen minute window. Eighteen minutes, and your company catches up on ten years of research."

A waiter came up and placed a bill on the table, saying "Gracias senor."

Nedry looked down at the bill and then back at Dodgson.

"Don't get cheap on me Dodgson. That was Hammond's mistake."

Annoyed, Dodgson reached into his pocket for his wallet.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later, the InGen plane was flying across the Pacific Ocean. Inside were John Hammond, Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Donald Gennaro, and another man dressed in black.

The man pointed at Grant and Ellie and asked, "So, you two, um, dig up...dig up dinosaurs?"

Ellie laughed, and Grant, smiling, said "We try to."

The man chuckled and poorly imitated the snarls of a dinosaur, which caused him to laugh even more.

Hammond gestured to the man, and said to Grant and Ellie, "You'll have to get used to Dr. Malcolm. He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality. especially for a mathematician."

"Chaotician, chaotician actually." Malcolm corrected. "John doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project."

"Codswollop, Ian." Hammond said. "You've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns about the island."

"Oh, John, John." Malcolm said. "Because of the behavior of the system in phase space?"

"A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching."

"Is not." Malcolm squeezed Hammond's knee jokingly.

Hammond smacked Malcom's hand. "I wish you wouldn't do that!"

Motioning to Ellie and Grant, Malcolm asked, "Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant, you've heard of chaos theory?"

Ellie said, "No."

"No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractors? Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar of the concept of attraction."

Ellie turned her head away, slightly embarrassed. She sensed Malcolm was flirting with her, but seeing as she was involved with Grant, she was nervous to say anything.

Hammond chuckled and said to Gennaro, "Hmm! I bring scientists, you bring a wacky."

Gennaro pointed at himself, stunned.

Hammond suddenly pointed out the window of the plane. "There it is!"

The plane began to approach a large island. The landscape was lush jungle and large cliffs covered in assorted plant life.

The plane began to fly across the steep valley.

Hammond said to the group, "Bad wind shears. We're going to have to land pretty quickly, so hold on, 'cause it can be just a little thrilling."

The plane dropped suddenly. Ellie gasped in surprise, and Grant seemed nervous.

Hammond chuckled and said, "Ya-hoo!" This caused everyone to laugh, and lighten the mood. Gennaro however, tried to hide his fright by laughing along.

The plane soon began to descend on an airstrip near a cascading waterfall.

The plane finally touched down on the airstrip and slowed to a halt.

The group stepped out of the plane and onto the strip. Hammond looked around in delight.

Two silver and red MG KN Magnettes pulled up onto a dirt road. Grant noticed a logo of a fossil dinosaur on a red background with "Jurassic Park" emblazoned across it on the vehicle doors.

The two Magnettes then drove down the dirt road into the jungle.

The convoy came to a large 20 foot electric fence with men standing at gates.

The group passed through the gates to the other side. Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm all looked back at the fence with peculiar expressions. Electric fences were almost exclusively used on farms and ranches in the United States. But they were used for animals like cattle or horses. Why would Hammond need a 20 foot tall fence?


	6. Chapter 6

As the convoy drove through the jungle, Gennaro asked Hammond, "The full fifty miles of perimeter fence are in place?"

Hammond replied, "And the concrete moats, and the security telescreens. Donald, dear boy, relax. Try and enjoy yourself."

Sternly, Gennaro said, "Let's get something straight, John. This is not a weekend excursion. This is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they're not convinced, I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down, John."

Hammond chuckled, "In forty-eight hours, I'll be accepting your apologies."

After driving through the jungle, the two Magnettas drove into grassy plains dotted with trees here and there.

Hammond said to his driver, "Alright, slow down! Stop, stop, stop!"

Ellie, in the other vehicle, was holding a large leaf the size of her head. She murmured to herself, "This shouldn't be here..."

The drivers of both vehicles turned off the engine. Grant looked out his side, and he was stunned. Malcolm too was speechless.

He stood up, and took off his sunglasses in shock and amazement.

Ellie meanwhile, was still fixated on the leaf.

"Alan, this species of veriforman's been extinct for...since the Cretaceous Period. I mean, this thing is huge."

Grant put his hand on Ellie's head, motioning for her to turn.

"What? What?"

When she looked, she could not believe her eyes. She also stood up and took off her sunglasses, as if the thing before her eyes was an illusion.

Right by a group of trees was a large brown-skinned animal. Its legs were like tree trunks and it had a long think neck with a small head. It bellowed as it headed for the trees.

Grant knew exactly what this animal was. It was a dinosaur, specifically a Brachiosaurus.

Breathless, Ellie and Grant jumped out of the vehicle to get a better look at the sauropod.

Pointing at the animal, Grant said, "Look at that. Um, It's...it's a dinosaur!"

Ellie, still breathless gasped, "Uh-huh."

Hammond exited his vehicle to join the two.

Malcolm still in the Magnette muttered to himself, "You did it. You crazy son of a bitch, you did it."

Grant said to Ellie, "Ellie, we could just tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply. They're totally wrong. This is a warm-blooded creature."

Ellie said, "This thing doesn't live in a swamp."

Grant said, "This thing's got what, a twenty-five, twenty-seven foot neck?"

Hammond said, "The brachiosaur, thirty."

Grant whispered in amazement, "Thirty feet..."

The Brachiosaurus bellowed again as it lifted itself up on it's hind legs and tried to reach for the top branches of a tree. It tore the branches from the tree and dropped back down on all fours in thunderous rumble.

Gennaro in amazement said to himself, "We're going to make a fortune with this place."

Grant asked Hammond, "How fast are they?"

Hammod replied, "Well, we clocked the T. rex at thirty-two miles an hour."

Ellie spun around swiftly, "T-T. rex?"

Hammond nodded his head. "M-hmm."

Ellie said, "You said you've got a T. rex?"

"Uh-huh."

Grant grabbed Hammond by the shoulders, "Say again."

Hammond, cheerfully, responded, "We have a T. rex."

Grant felt light headed. This was too much information for him to handle. A real-life, living Tyrannosaurus rex. One of the greatest predators that ever lived.

Ellie went up to Grant and instructed him, "Put your head between your knees." Grant bent over.

Hammond looked off into the distance, "Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler, welcome to Jurassic Park!"

Suddenly, in the distance, more grunting was heard. Grant, sitting on the ground, turned his head.

At a large lake, two brachiosaurs were coming out after cooling off. A herd of Parasaurolophus were heading to the same lake to drink.

Ellie crouched down next to Grant who said, "They're moving in herds. They do move in herds."

Hammond knelt down next to Grant and Ellie.

Grant asked Hammond, "How'd you do this?"

Hammond responded, "I'll show you."


	7. Chapter 7

Afterwards, the convoy arrived at a large concrete building with a thatch roof. It was still under construction, as a large portion of wall was covered in canvas. The front doors had a wood design like an egg, and surrounding the doorway was a stone sculpture of fossils.

As the group headed into the entrance, there was a large skeleton display of a Tyrannosaur attacking a Apatosaur. The place looked like a museum.

Hammond introduced the workers, "G'day, g'day, g'day!"

Hammond then spoke to the group, "Now, the most advanced amusement park in the world, incorporating all the latest technologies. And I'm not talking just about rides, you know. Everybody has rides. No, we've made living, biological attractions so astounding, that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet."

As the group ascended a spiral staircase, Ellie asked Grant, "So what do you think?

Grant replied, "That we're out of a job."

"Don't you mean "extinct"?" Malcolm joked.

The group entered a room that looked like a cinema. There were small wooden doors on each aisle that were a waist high.

"Hammond said, "Well, now, why don't you all sit down? Uh Donald, sit down, sit down."

The group sat down in the seats. Hammond meanwhile, walked towards the screen.

"Ah, here he comes." Hammond said.

The black and white screen showed a man, John Hammond, walking up onto a stage.

"Well, here I come. Yes."

"Hello, hello." The screen Hammond said.

Hammond turned to the group, "Say hello. Say hello."

The group, curiously greeted the screen. This was something moving pictures never have done before.

"Hello, John."

"Oh, yes, I've got lines." Hammond said. The moving picture was pre-recorded, and so it continued on.

"Well, fine, fine, I guess. But how did I get here?" the Hammond on-screen said.

"Oh, well, uh, let me show you." Hammond said, reading from a card. "First I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood."

"Right." The screen Hammond said.

Hammond mocked pricking the finger of the screen Hammond.

"Ooh! John that hurt."

"Relax John, it's all part of the miracle of artificial revivification." Hammond said.

Several other men portraying John Hammond appeared on screen. They all greeted each other.

Grant whispered to Ellie and Malcolm, "Created from what? Fossils are merely mineralized bone. You can't get genetic material from them."

Malcolm said, "And we've never been able to successfully bring back any extinct species."

Ellie said, "Paleo-D.N.A., from what source? Where do you get a hundred million year old dinosaur blood?"

Gennaro shushed her, apparently interested in the moving picture.

On the screen a cartoonish creature emerged from Hammond's finger. Its appearance was vageuly similar to that of a centipede.

It swirled around the main Hammond's head before getting his attention.

"What? What?" Screen-Hammond said. "Oh, well Mr. D.N.A.! Where did you come from?"

"From your blood!" Mr. D.N.A. said in a thick southern accent. "Just one drop of blood contains billions of strands of D.N.A., the building blocks of life."

The screen then became all white, and Mr. D.N.A. popped back on screen again.

"A D.N.A. strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes, an animal that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look."

The screen then showed a mosquito on the skin of a dinosaur.

"100 million years ago, there were mosquitos, just like today. And just like today, they fed on the blood of animals, even dinosaurs."

The screen then showed stock footage of a mosuito been covered in a liquid substance.

"Sometimes, after bitin' a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap."

The screen switched to a cross-section of ground and two miners digging a tunnel through the ground.

"After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside."

The video then showed footage of scientists using extremely small tools on a stone.

Mr. D.N.A. continued with the narration, "This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber, waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside. Until Jurassic Park scientists came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and bingo: Dino D.N.A."

The group was in awe at the discovery InGen's scientists have made.

"Jurassic Park scientists recently discovered an entire D.N.A. strand contains three billion genetic codes. If we looked at small strands of these codes once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire D.N.A. strand. It's that long! Since it's so old, it's full of holes. Now that's where our geneticists and chemists take over. The geneticists extract the blood and drop it with the blood of a frog, which has a complete DNA strand. We then mix the blood with chemicals that destroy most of the frog DNA and the remaining strands are mixed with the dinosaur DNA, which fills the holes. We then expose the mixture to large doses of radiation which fuses the DNA together. And now, we can make a baby dinosaur."

The cartoon then showed an egg hatching with a dinosaur coming out. As the dinosaur walked, horn music accompanied it.

Hammond commented, "This score is only temporary. It all has very dramatic music. Rum-pum-pum! A march or something. It hasn't been written yet. And then of course, the tour moves on."

The entire cinema began to move as the screen was replaced with a glass window showing a laboratory full of scientists.

Gennaro said, "This is overwhelming, John."

Hammond chuckled.

"Are, Are these characters, actors?"

"No, no, no. We have no actors here, no. Those people here are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park."

Mr. D.N.A. continued in the narration, stating the hybrid D.N.A. is placed in unfertilized emu or ostrich eggs.

Grant said, "Wait a minute. How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?"

Ellie look at Hammond and asked, "Can we see the unfertilized eggs?"

"Shortly, shortly, shortly." Hammond assured her.

Grand, Ellie, and Malcolm got up from their seats, opened the wooden gate, and stepped out of the room into a hallway.

Gennaro looked at them and said, "Uh, you can't do that? Can they do that?"

Hammond and Gennaro followed after the trio.


	8. Chapter 8

In the laboratory, a loudspeaker call erupted the relative quietness.

"A reminder. The boat for the mainland will be leaving at nineteen hundred hours. All personnel be at the docks no later than eighteen forty-five. No exceptions."

Hammond, Gennaro, Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm walked down the stairs into the lab.

Hammond greeted a scientist, "G'day Henry!"

"Oh, good day sir."

Grant and Ellie looked around the room. Grant noticed a large basin filled with hay with large eggs resting in the middle. A mechanical crane picked up the eggs at random intervals and turned them. Heat lamps hung over the basin.

Grant noticed one of the eggs began to twitch.

Ellie, excited, whispered "Oh God!"

Henry Wu said, "Oh, perfect timing. I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat."

Hammond, also excited, said, "Henry, Henry, Henry, why didn't you tell me? I insisted on being here when they're born."

The egg began to crack as the dinosaur inside began to push.

Hammond said, "Come on, come on. Come on, little one. Come on."

The dinosaur pushed its head out a little bit, but the fragments of egg still covered it. It made a tiny squeak.

Hammond, still cheerfully whispered to it, "Come on, little one, come on. Come on, then. Come on, then."

The infant pushed out a little more.

"Very good. Push, push! Very good"

The head was now sticking out of the egg.

Ellie, even more delighted said, "Oh God."

Hammond continued to encourage the animal, "Push, come on! Come on, then. Come on, then."

Hammond, wearing gloves, removed a small piece of eggshell from the dinosaur's head.

"There you are." He said. "There you are. There."

The infant was no exposed from its head to its belly. It had a reptilian-esuqe head and three-fingered hands. It's mouth was filled with a row of very tiny, needle sharp teeth. It squealed.

Hammond said to the others, "They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with. Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every little creature in this island."

Malcolm said, "Well, surely not the ones who bred in the wilds."

Wu said to Malcolm, "Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park."

"How do you know they can't breed?"

"Well, because all of the animals in Jurassic Park are female."

"Oh." Malcolm said, solemnly.

"We've created them that way." Wu explained.

Meanwhile, Hammond, Grant, and Ellie beamed over the infant dinosaur.

Grant said, "Blood temperature seems like high eighties maybe."

Hammond asked Wu for confirmation. Wu replied, "Ninety-one."

Ellie said, "Homeothermic? It hold's that temperature?"

Wu said, "Mm-hmm, yeah."

"That's incredible." Ellie said.

Malcolm said, "But, uh, again, how do you know they're all female? What, does somebody go out in the park and pull up the dinosaurs' skirts?"

Wu explained, "We control their chromosomes. It's not really that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. They require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We just deny them that."

Ellie, puzzled, said, "Deny them that?"

Malcolm said determinedly, "John, the kind of control you are attempting is, uh, it's not possible. If there is one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories, and crashes through barriers painfully, maybe even dangerously. but, uh, well, there it is."

"There it is." Hammond repeated.

Puzzled, Wu asked, "You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will breed?"

"No," Malcolm denied, "I'm simply stating that, uh, life finds a way."

Grant held the infant dinosaur in his gloved hands. He noticed a familiar set of sickle-shaped claws on its feet.

Grant looked at Wu. "What species is this?"

Wu replied, "Uh, it's a Velociraptor."

Grant's demeanor became rather serious.

"You bred raptors?" He asked.

Wu nodded his head.

Grant looked down at the infant raptor. He was very concerned about this.


	9. Chapter 9

The group detoured to an enclosure that was a walled in area made of concrete. It had an observation tower and a platform around the walls. Snarling could be heard in the dense plants within the enclosure.

Hammond said, "Dr. Grant, as I was saying, we laid on lunch for you before you set out into the park. Our gourmet chef Alejando-"

Grant interrupted him, "What are they doing?"

The group noticed a crane lifting a black steer up into the air.

"Oh." Hammond said. "Feeding them."

Continuing, Hammond said, "Alejandro's, uh, prepared a delightful menu for us: curried lamb, I believe. Uh, shall we?"

Grant and Ellie walked up onto the platform to watch, with the others following.

The steer was slowly lowered into the enclosure where it disappeared into the foliage. Suddenly, shrieking could be heard as some unknown creatures attacked the steer. Ripping and crunching, along with the terrified cries of the steer could be heard as the plants violently shook from the attack.

The attack ended as quickly as it had started.

"They should all be destroyed." A voice said.

A man dressed in a safari outfit with a slouch hat came onto the platform.

"Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya." Hammond said. "Bit of an alarmist, but knows more about raptors than anyone."

Grant shook hands with Muldoon. "What kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?"

Muldoon replied, "They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move-"

"Fast for a biped?" Grant asked.

"Cheetah speed. Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. That's why we are taking extreme precautions." Hammond knew Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm's opinions on the park determined its fate. He wanted to do everything he could to make a positive impression.

Hammond spoke with Ellie about the viewing area below the platform.

Grant meanwhile, continued his conversation with Muldoon.

"Do they show intelligence? With their brain cavities, I assumed that-"

Muldoon responded, "They're extremely intelligent. Even problem-solving intelligence; especially the big one."

A roar erupted from the enclosure.

"We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

Ellie asked, "But the fences are electrified, though, right?"

"That's right, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. They remember."

Suddenly, the crane emerged out of the enclosure. The leather harness that was holding the steer was in shreds.

"Yes, well, who's hungry?" Hammond asked.


	10. Chapter 10

The endorsement group headed to a VIP lounge for dinner.

In the room, projection screens showed future attractions the park would have.

"None of these attractions are ready yet of course, but the park will open with the basic tour you're about to take, and then other rides will come online six or twelve months after that. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense." Hammoned said.

Gennaro added, "And we can charge anything we want: two hundred a day, a thousand a day. And people will pay it. Then there's the merchandise. I can personally advise-"

Hammond interrupted, "Donald. Donald. This park was not built to cater only for the super rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals."

Gennaro merely said, "Sure. They will. What, we'll have a coupon day or something."

Hammond laughed.

"Gee, the lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here, um, staggers me." Malcolm said.

"Well thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a bit different than you and I feared." Gennaro said, annoyed.

"Yeah, I know. They're a lot worse." Malcolm replied.

"Now, wait a second, we haven't even seen the park yet, and you-"

Hammond interrupted, "No, Donald, Donald. Donald, let him talk. I want to hear every viewpoint. I really do."

"Yeah. Don't you see the danger, uh, John, inherent in what you're doing here? You have accomplished the power to resurrect lifeforms we have never encountered before, and you wield this power like a kid that's found his dad's gun."

Gennaro said, "It's hardly appropriate to start hurling generalizations."

"If I may," Malcolm stammered. "Um, I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power that you're using here. Uh, it didn't acquire any discipline to attain it. You read up on genetics, and then you successfully attempted to do what scientists deemed impossible. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't any responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you even knew what you had, you patented it, packaged it, and slapped it on a box."

"And now you're selling it. You want to sell it. Well-" Malcolm banged his fist on the table to emphasize his point.

"I, I don't think you're giving us our due credit." Hammond said. "Our scientists have done things which nobody's ever done before."

"Yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should."

"Barbary lions." Hammond said. "Barbary lions are on the verge of extinction."

"No!", Malcolm said.

"If I was to- No, no, if I was to create a pride of Barbary lions, you wouldn't have anything to say." Hammond said.

"No, hold on. This isn't some species that was obliterated by hunting, or deforestation. Dinosaurs, uh, uh, had their shot, and nature selected them for extinction."

Hammond responded, "I simply don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. I mean, how can we stand in the light of discovery and not act?"

"Oh what's so great about discovery?" Malcolm said, "It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery, I call the rape of the natural world."

Ellie spoke up saying, "Well the question is: How can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem? And therefore, how can you ever assume that you can control it? You have plants in this building that are poisonous. You picked them because they look good; but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're in, and they'll defend themselves, violently, if necessary."

Hammond looked at Grant. "Dr. Grant, if there's one person here, who could appreciate what I'm trying to do-"

Grant said slowly, gathering up his thoughts, "The world has just changed so radically, and we're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look, dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution, have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we have the slightest idea of what to expect?"

"I don't believe it," Hammond said, "I don't believe it. You're meant to come down here and defend me against these characters, and the only one I've got on my side is the blood-sucking lawyer." He pointed at Gennaro.

"Thank you." Gennaro said scornfully.

Alejandro came up to Hammond and whispered in his ear. Hammond stood up saying, "Well, they're here."


	11. Chapter 11

As the group headed down the stairs in the main center of the Visitor's Center, Hammond said, "You four are gonna have a spot of company out in the park. Spend a little time with our target audience."

Two voices rang out in unison, "Grandpa!"

Hammond greeted, "Kids!"

A boy and a girl, who were roughly ten and thirteen respectively, ran up to Hammond. The boy wore a buttoned shirt and brown trousers. The girl wore denim overalls and a tattered baseball cap. The kids to embraced Hammond in a hug, and in the process, lightly knocked him down.

"Wait! Careful with the old man." Hammond said, laughing.

"We miss you!" The girl said.

"Thanks for the presents." The boy said.

"We loved the presents. They were great." The girl chimed in.

Ellie smiled upon seeing the kids.

Hammond chatted with the children about their plane ride.

The group now with the addition of Tim and Lex Murphy, headed back outside the Visitor's Center.

Two Austin Heavy 12/4s came strolling up to the front. They were green with red stripes. "Jurassic Park" was written along the sides. A glass window was in the roof, along future visitors a better glimpse of the dinosaurs. Strangely, there was no one in the driver seats.

The Austins seemed to be guided by a metal rail that went down the middle of the dirt road.

Hammond warned Tim and Lex to keep their distance from the approaching vehicles.

"Aren't they lovely? Aren't they glorious?" Hammond chuckled.

The group investigated the vehicles.

"No drivers?" Gennaro asked.

"No, no, no, no. No drivers." Hammond replied. "They are powered similarly to street trolley, except the cables are underneath the vehicles. They are insulated as well as a safety precaution. We chose to do this to keep any exhaust from causing harm to the animals."

Lex had already gotten into one of the Austins. She noticed a large radio custom-installed into the dashboard.

"Lex, darling, you're alright in there." Hammond said. "Dr. Sattler, come with me. Dr. Grant, come in the second car."

"I'm, uh, gonna ride with Dr. Sattler." Malcolm said. Grant turned and looked at Malcolm.

Hammond meanwhile walked back up into the Visitor's Center.

As Grant walked towards the second vehicle, he was stopped by Tim. "I read your book." Tim said.

"Well that's, that's great." Grant said hurriedly.

"Do you really think dinosaurs turned into birds, and that's were they all went?"

As Grant got into the vehicle he said, "Well, a few species may have evolved along those lines."

Tim got into the car as well. "They sure don't look like birds to me."

Grant got out of the car as Tim said, "I heard that there was a lot of dust that blocked out the sun, and the dinosaurs couldn't get sunlight, and the dinosaurs got rickets."

"Listen, uh-" Grant said.

"Tim." He answered.

"Tim, which car were you planning on?" Grant asked.

"Whichever one you are." Tim said cheerfully.

Grant walked away, and Tim followed. "Then I heard about this thing in The American Naturalist, that the dinosaurs became too stupid, and that's why they died. Then my schoolteacher talked about a book by Marshall, and he said-"

Tim was cut-off by Grant closing the door of the car Tim was in. Grant turned around, and Lex was in front of him.

Lex said, "She said I should ride with you, because it'd be good for you."

Grant looked back at Ellie who smiled at him.

A voice on an intercom at the Visitor's Center said, "The boat is now loading. Everyone must be on the dock for the nineteen hundred hour departure."


	12. Chapter 12

Robert Muldoon and John Hammond entered into the control room at the Visitor's Center. Large computers were like large library aisles at the far end of the room.

A multitude of telescreens, a device invented by InGen specifically for Jurassic Park, showed multiple views around the park.

A large table was in the center of the room. It was a map of Isla Nublar, with light bulbs signifying various animal paddocks around the park. A smaller set of lightbulbs formed a path around the park. This signified where the vehicles were at in the tour.

"United States Weather Bureau is tracking a tropical storm," Muldoon said. "About seventy-five miles west of us."

"Aye-yi-yi-yi, why didn't I build in Orlando?" Hammond muttered.

"I'll keep track of any further updates. Maybe it'll spring south like the last one." Muldoon said.

Hammond went up to the man sitting by the intercom. "Ray, start up the tour."

Ray got up, and went to the aisles. He flicked a few switches, and pulled a lever. "Hold on to your butts." Ray mumbled.

A telescreen flicked to a fuzzy black and white image showing the Visitor's center and the tour vehicles.

Meanwhile, in the tour cars, Lex asked, "What kind of dinosaurs are we going to see now?"

The vehicles began to move along the path. Tim said, "Lookit! A ghost, a ghost. Ah!"

Lex playing along said, "Oh no! It's driving!"

Gennaro chuckled, "Turn in your fear at the door and join the future, right?"

Malcolm, in the other car said, "Oh God help us. We are in the hands of engineers."

A deep voice spoke from the radio in the tour vehicles. "During your tour, the appropriate information can be found in the small book in the glove compartment."

"Hey look!" Tim said.

The vehicles came up to a massive wooden gate. Above the gate was a sign with "Jurassic Park" emblazoned across it.

"When you hear a number," the tour voice continued, "Go to the appropriate page in the book."

"Are we going to hit that?" Lex asked.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." the voice said.

The gates swing open, allowing the vehicles to cross.

"What have they got in there, King Kong?" Malcolm joked.

After the Austins drove through the open gates, the massive wooden doors shut.

Hammond used the intercom to access the radio in the cars. "The voice you're now hearing is Bing Crosby. We spared no expense."

"If you look to the right," Crosby's voice said, "You will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Elaphrosaurus."

Grant excited, said, "Elaphrosaurus!"

Ellie, was also excited, saying, "Oh shit!"

Everyone looked out the window.

"A carnivore of the Late Jurassic," the tour voice said, "We now know Elaphrosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Elaphrosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."

As the tour guides came across the Elaphrosaur paddock, which was a dense jungle, with a small river in the distance. Signs on the electric fence informed guests to keep the windows rolled up.

However there were no dinosaurs in view. Ellie looked closely into the paddock.

Disappointed, Grant muttered, "Damn."


	13. Chapter 13

Ray Arnold checked on the large walls of computers. The power levels one of the wattmeter's was unnaturally high. The label above the wattmeter said "vehicle headlights".

"Vehicle headlights should not be on during the day. That's number 151 on our fix-list." Arnold muttered. "We have all the major problems of a major theme park, zoo, industrial plant, and laboratory. And the computers are still being worked on for the park's opening."

Hammond looked at a portly man sitting at a desk with blueprints, notebooks, various papers, and other assorted drawing instruments.

"Dennis, our lives are in your hands, and you are busy eating?" Hammond said sternly.

Nedry laughed, "I'm totally unappreciated in my time. You can run this park from this room with minimal staff for up to three days. You think that kind of work is easy or cheap? You know anybody that can get all those levers and switches, the intercom, and the telescreens up and working for what I bid for on this job? If you can, I'd love to see him try."

"I'm sorry about your financial problems, Dennis, I really am." Hammond said. "But they are your problems."

"Oh, you're right, you're absolutely right. Everything's my problem." Nedry sneered.

"I will not get drawn into another financial debate with you, Dennis. I really will not." Hammond's voice rose.

"There's been hardly any debate at all." Nedry said.

"I don't blame people for their mistakes." Hammond said. "But I do ask that they pay for them."

Nedry continued his work, muttering "Thanks dad..."

"Dennis!" Ray called. "The headlights?"

"Yeah, I'll look into it when they get back from the tour, okay?"

Ray glared at Nedry.

"Okay?" Nedry said again. "It's going to eat up a lot of power trying to figured out where they are getting the extra power from."

"Quiet! All of you." Muldoon said. He looked at the tablemap. The lightbulbs on the tour path were lighting up along a large paddock.

"They're approaching the Tyrannosaur paddock..." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

The two Austin 12/4s came to a large twenty-foot electric fence. The area was a lush jungle with steep mountains in the distance, draped with fog.

The group looked out, hoping to get a glimpse of the mighty carnivore, Tyrannosaurus rex. However, with the exception of exotic birds, it was silent.

Finally, Malcolm said, "God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs."

Ellie said, "Dinosaurs eat man, woman inherits the earth." Both Malcolm and Grant gave her a curious look. When Ellie was younger, she was an avid proponent of women's rights, including suffrage. Grant was enthralled with how she defied the societal norms of women.

Arnold's voice came onto the radio. "We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence."

Suddenly, a gate opened in the ground, and a goat emerged tied to a small pole. The goat bleated and then laid down.

"What's gonna happen to the goat? He's gonna eat the goat?" Lex asked. Her tone went from worry, to annoyed.

"Excellent." Tim said.

"What's the matter kid, you never had lambchops?" Gennaro said.

"I happen to be a vegetarian." Lexy said in a matter of fact tone.

The goat continued bleating.

"T. rex doesn't want to be fed. He wants to hunt. Can't just suppress sixty-five million years of gut instinct."

Everyone soon became bored of yet another no-show. Malcolm said to the group. "Now, they do eventually plan to have dinosaurs, on their dinosaur tour, right?"


	15. Chapter 15

The vehicles moved on to the next paddock.

Malcolm said to Grant, "See, the tyrannosaur, uh, uh, doesn't obey any set patterns or, or schedules. The essence, uh, of chaos."

Ellie said, "Um, I'm still not clear on chaos. Wh-What does that mean?"

"Oh, oh, it simply deals with, uh, unpredictability in complex systems. The short hand is a theory I came up with known as the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking, and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine."

Ellie was rather confused by this. Malcolm and Ellie laughed.

"Did I go to fast?" He asked.

"I missed it." Ellie said.

"Give me that glass of water. We're going to conduct an experiment. It should be still, the car's bouncin' up and down, but that's okay. Now put your hand flat like a heiroglyphic. Say a drop of water falls on your hand."

Grant, not paying attention, looked out the window. There was a Magnette out in a grassy field. A low roar could be heard.

Malcolm continued with his explanation on chaos theory. "Which way is the drop going to fall off? Which finger?"

"Thumb, I'd say." Ellie answered. Malcolm dipped his finger into the cup of water. He let a drop of water fall on Ellie's hand.

"Aha. Okay. Now freeze your hand, freeze your hand. Don't move." Malcolm said. "I'm going to do the same thing, start with the same, same place again. Which way is it going to roll off?"

"Let's say back, the same way."

"S-Same way, back the same way." Malcolm said.

Malcolm repeated what he did.

He gasped, "It changed. It changed. Why? Because tiny variations: uh, the orientation of the hairs on your hands-"

"Hey, Alan, look at this." Ellie said.

"Um, the amount of blood distending your vessal, imperfections in the skin-" Malcolm continued.

"Imperfections in the skin?" Ellie said, feigning being insulted.

"Oh, just microscopic. Microscopic. And never repeat, and vastly affect the outcome. That's what?" Malcolm said.

"Unpredictability." Ellie answered.

"Right." Malcolm said.

Suddenly, Grant opened the door of the Austin and jumped out.

"Look at this? See, see?" Malcolm said, "I'm right again. Nobody could've predicted that Dr. Grant would suddenly, suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle."

"Alan?" Ellie called out. She jumped out of the Austin as well, calling after Alan.

"There's, uh, another example." Malcolm said. "See, here I'm now by myself, uh, er, talking to myself. That's, that's chaos theory."

Meanwhile, at the Visitor's Center control room, an alarm was triggered. It was labeled "Tour Vehicles".

"Stop the program. Stop the program." Hammond said.

"I told you how many times, we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors!" Muldoon said, perturbed.

A man on the intercom system said, "Stopping park vehicles. Resetting."

Nedry in the meantime, looked over at his plan to steal the embryos. The security guards would leave their posts after locking the the doors. Nedry had devised a plan to make sure he got to the room undetected. He had intentionally built the computers to overload when set a certain way, a way nobody but him could do.

He also kept an eye on the telescreen that showed the east dock. He had to devise his plan to make sure that he didn't miss the boat, He had seventy five thousand dollars on the line.

Meanwhile, Tim and Lex, exited their car and followed Grant.

Tim said, "Like, I said, there's this other book by a guy named Marshall. And he said the dinosaurs died because they were too stupid."

Ellie asked, "Where are we going? You see something?"

Gennaro piped up, "Uh, is there anyone else who thinks we shouldn't be out here?"

Tim continued, "His book was fatter than yours."

"Really?" Grant said. Grant thought Harry T. Marshall's theories on dinosaur extinction were ludicrous. But Marshall was a pathologist, and Grant was a firm believer in sticking to what you know.

"Yours was fully illustrated, honey." Ellie said.

Lex suddenly tripped and fell. Grant helped her up to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked.

They walked a few more feet when suddenly a low roar was heard off in the grass.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Everybody stay here." Grant said.

He began walking off into the grass. Tim followed.

Lex and Ellie tried to get Timmy to stay, but to no avail.

When Timmy saw it, he was shocked.

The creature laying on the ground was large and brown-skinned, though it also looked like it was covered in mud. The creature had thick legs with feet similar to that of an elephants, and a large flattened section at the back of its skull. Two large horns were above its eyes. A third smaller horn was located at the end of a beak-like mouth. It was a triceratops.

The Triceratops groaned.

Grant asked the Park employee for permission to approach. The man said "Of course."

The man, Gerry Harding, was older than Grant, in his late forties or early fifties. He was clean shaven, and wore a faint mint-green shirt, darker green pants, and a baseball cap with a "Jurassic Park" insignia on it.

"Don't be scared. Come on, it's ok. Muldoon tranquilized her for me. She's sick."

Grant placed his hands on the frill of the Triceratops. He couldn't believe it. He was touching a Triceratops!

The Triceratops was breathing heavily. Ellie couldn't hold her excitement. She began to tear up from the experience.

"She was my favorite when I was a kid." Grant said. "Now I see her, she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

Ellie noticed some lesions on the Triceratops' tongue. She squeezed one of them, and pus came out.

"Microvesicles. That's interesting."

Harding handed Ellie a small flashlight.

"Thanks. What are her symptoms?" Ellie asked. She peered into the Triceratops' mouth.

"Oh, imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing."

"Right." Ellie muttered.

"It seems to happen about every six weeks or so." Harding said.

"Six weeks..." Ellie said to herself.

Grant meanwhile, had placed himself against the Triceratops' belly, feeling it rise and lower with every breath.

Pointing to the pupils, Ellie said, "These are dilated. Take a look."

"They are?" Harding asked.

Ellie gently opened the Triceratops eyelid.

"It's okay." Ellie said to the animal, trying to calm it.

"Well, I'll be damned." Harding said. He was surprised.

"That's pharmacological. From local plant life." Ellie explained.

Ellie looked around the surrounding area. She noticed a small flowering bush that was growing in the area.

"Is this West Indian Lilac?" Ellie asked.

"Yes. We know they're toxic, but the animals don't eat 'em." Harding said.

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked.

"Pretty sure." Harding responded.

Standing up, Ellie said, "There's only one way to be positive. I'd have to see the dinosaur's droppings."

Malcolm, who was behind Ellie, said, "Dino droppings, droppings?"

Ellie said, "Yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the control room, Muldoon was on the phone.

"Yep, yep. Yeah, I got that. Yep, yep, yep." Muldoon looked at Hammond and Arnold. "That storm center hasn't dissipated or changed course. We're gonna have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid. Pick it up again tomorrow where we left off."

"Are you sure we have to?" Hammond asked.

"It's not worth taking the chance, John." Arnold said.

"Well-" Hammond started to speak, but was cut off by Muldoon.

"Sustained winds. Forty-five knots." Muldoon relayed.

"Tell them when they get back in the cars." Hammond said to Arnold.

"Ladies and gentlemen, last shuttle leaving for the dock leaves in approximately five minutes. Drop what you're doing and leave now." Arnold announced to the other technicians and operators in the room.

Hammond, furious over the mishaps happening thus far, cried out, "Damn!"

Back in the Triceratops paddock, Malcolm walked up to a pile of dung eight feet tall.

He took off his sunglasses and muttered to himself, "That is one big pile of shit."

Ellie, meanwhile, had put on a pair of rubber gloves, and began rooting through another pile of fecal matter. She was hoping the feces would contain some clue to how the Triceratops was getting sick.

She looked up at Harding, "You're right. There's no trace of lilac berries. That's so odd though. Alright, so she's suffering from Melia toxicity. Every six weeks."

Ellie got up and removed the gloves.

"Let's see. Rats. Nada." She mumbled to herself.

Malcolm looked at Grant, "She's, um, tenacious."

Grant said, "You have no idea."

As Ellie wandered off to think, Malcolm called after her, "You will remember to wash your hands before eating anything?"

In the control room, Nedry began working on the computers, and made sure to get all the functions set to prepare for his theft of the embryos.

At the Triceratops paddock, a loud clap of thunder echoed in the sky.

Startled, Gennaro said, "Doctors, if you please, I have to insist that we get moving."

"Oh, you know, if it's all right, I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and finish up with the "Trike"." Ellie said.

"Sure. I'm in the Magnette." Harding said. "I can drop her at the Visitor's Center before I make the boat with the others."

"Great." Ellie said. She turned to Grant, "Then, I'll catch up with you, if you want to go on."

"You sure?" Grant asked.

"Yeah. I wanna stay with her a little longer."

"Okay." Grant said.

"Okay then." Ellie responded.

Gennaro was beginning to get anxious from the storm, "Now!"

Another streak of lightning flashed in the sky.

Dennis Nedry was alone in the in the control room. He called his contact, Miles Chadwick.

"There's nothing I can do. The captain says we got to go, we got to go!"

"No, no! Listen to me." Nedry said. "You gotta give me the time. I did a test run on this thing. It took me twenty minutes. I thought I could maybe push it to eighteen, but you gotta give me at least fifteen minutes. Give me the fifteen minutes."

"No promises!" Chadwick said as he hung up.

Nedry looked as Arnold, Muldoon, and Hammond came back into the control room. They didn't suspect a thing.

"Visitor vehicles are returning to the garage." Arnold said.

Hammond was busy staring at his walking cane. It was topped with a piece of amber with a mosquito inside. "So much for our first tour. Two no-shows, and one sick Triceratops."

"It could've been worse, John. A lot worse." Arnold said.

"Anybody want a Coca-Cola or something?" Nedry said. "I'm going up to the machine. I thought, you know, maybe I'd get somebody something. I've had only sweets, and I think I'm gonna get something salty. I thought maybe somebody would, uh...Oh! I finished working on the phones. I was gonna wo-...so I did."

Arnold was getting annoyed by his incessant rambling. Something Nedry did when he tried to get on Arnold's good side.

"You told me to, uh, so I worked on the phones. I should tell you that the computers and telescreens have been given adjustments based on configurations I calculated. I attempted to smooth out any kinks. So minor systems may go on and off at random intervals for the next eighteen or twenty minutes. It's nothing to worry about. It's a simple thing."

Nedry went to a back computer at the far end of the room. He adjusted a few dials, switches and levers. Everything was finally set.

He quickly gathered his things, including Dodgson's thermos, and left.


	17. Chapter 17

The Austin 12/4s headed back through the park. The plan, Arnold told the guests, was that the cars would drive back to the garage, and Muldoon would drive the guests to the hotel near the Visitor's Center.

Gennaro had Lex and Tim, and Malcolm and Grant rode together.

"You got any kids?" Grant asked.

"Me? Oh, oh, hell, yeah, three. I love kids."

Malcolm pulled out a bota bag from inside his jacket's pocket. Because of Prohibition, Malcolm had switched from imbibing whiskey to drinking soda water. He handed the container to Grant who declined.

"Anything at all can and does happen." Malcolm replied after taking a swig. "Same as wives for that matter."

"You married?" Grant asked. Grant found Malcolm to be annoying in "serious" conversations, but Malcolm came off as charming when it came to casual talk.

"Occasionally. Uh, yeah, I'm always on the lookout for a future ex-Mrs. Malcolm." Malcolm chuckled.

Grant however, was not amused.

Meanwhile, Nedry snuck into a maintenance closest and stole a pair of gloves. He made his way to the Embryo Storage Room.

As a security measure, the doorknob was wired to an alarm. However, Nedry's configuration meant that the alarm would shut off.

He looked at his pocketwatch.

"Five, four, three, two, one." He counted down. The alarm was down.

Arnold noticed that the alarm systems in the Visitor's Center were shutting down, as noted by the red blinking bulbs.

"That's odd." Arnold said.

"What?" Hammond said.

"Door security systems are down."

"Well Nedry said a few systems would go down, didn't he?"

Nedry took out a lockpick. It was given to him several months earlier by Dodgson who had it custom-made.

Nedry picked the lock and went into the storage room. He put on the gloves and opened an Icebox. The embryos were in small, sealed, glass test tubes about the size of a .32 special bullet. The test tubes themselves were in containers.

Nedry quickly unscrewed the false bottom of the thermos. He took out one of each test tube, fifteen in total, and placed them in the holder in the thermos' bottom. He screwed the false bottom back on. He closed the icebox and locked the door to the storage room.

Now all Nedry needed to do was get to the east dock.


	18. Chapter 18

Malcolm asked Grant, "By the way, Dr. Sattler, um, she isn't like available, is she?"

Defensively, Grant asked, "Why?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You two are, uh?"

"Yeah." Grant said coldly.

Suddenly the Austin slowed to a stop.

"Hey, what'd I touch?" Grant asked.

"Uh, you didn't touch anything, we stopped."

Back in the control room, the red light bulbs at each paddock were blinking read.

Arnold walked over, "Woah, woah. What the hell? What the hell?"

"What now?" Hammond asked.

"Fences are failing all over the park." Arnold said.

Hammond looked at Muldoon, "Find Nedry, check the employee's lounge."

Nedry however, was not in the lounge. Nedry had stolen a Magnette, and drove up to the Jurassic Park gate.

He quickly jumped out, wearing a yellow slicker, and ran up, opened the control box, and pulled a lever. The gates swung open.

Nedry got back in his vehicle and drove off into the park.

Arnold ran over to Nedry's desk. The place was filled with crumbs and trash.

"Look at this workstation! What a glutton."

Muldoon asked, "The raptor fences aren't out are they?"

Arnold went back to the table-map.

"No, no. They're still on."

Hammond looked at Muldoon. "Why the hell would he turn the other ones off?"

Nedry passed a set of electric gates, and drove off into the stormy night.

He noticed a sign signaling where the dock was. Panicking of losing valuable time, Nedry swerved and ended up smashing into the sign.

He ran out and looked at the sign. He could not remember where it pointed to. He was lost.

Arnold looked through Nedry's files. Hopefully there was a manual to reset the security systems.

He found a large manual. He searched through to find the controls to reset the individual systems. However they had been torn out. A blank page however had the phrase "Uh, uh, uh! You didn't say the magic word!" was written inside.

"Goddammit, Nedry!" Arnold threw the manual across the room.

Hammond said, "Call Nedry's people in Cambridge."

Arnold rang up the phone number. Nothing happened. Arnold tried again. Still nothing.

"The phones are not working either."

Hammond looked at Muldoon, "Where did the vehicles stop?"


	19. Chapter 19

The Austin 12/4s stopped by a familiar electric fence. In view the goat was bleating, soaking wet from the downpour.

Grant had been speaking with Gennaro. He ran back to his vehicle and got back in.

He told Malcolm, "Gennaro said to stay put. Muldoon might be coming soon to pick us up."

Malcolm asked, "Kids ok?"

"I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" Grant said.

"Kids get scared."

"What's to be scared about? It's just a little hiccup in the power." Grant asked.

"I didn't say I was scared." Malcolm said.

"I didn't say you were scared." Grant said.

"I know." Malcolm said. He was hoping Grant would understand, what he meant.

Back in the other car, Tim jumped up from his seat, wearing a pair of night glasses (another InGen invention.).

"Boo!" Tim said, scaring Lex.

"Hey, where did you find those?" Gennaro asked.

"In a box under my seat." Tim said

"They're probably expensive, put them back." Gennaro laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Tim crawled into the back seat to get a view outside. Lex smacked Tim over the head with her hat.

"Don't scare me!" She said.

"Oh cool! You can see in the dark!" Tim said.

Grant filled up Malcolm's bota bag with rainwater, trying to get something to drink.

Other than the rain and goat's bleating, the night was quiet.

Suddenly, there was a faint rumble. Tim felt it. He took off the night glasses and said to Lex, "You feel that?"

Tim looked at the glasses of water on the dashboard of the car. There was another rumble. The water rippled. There was another rumble. The water rippled again. Another rumble.

Gennaro opened his eyes. He felt the rumbles. He looked at the rearview mirror. It faintly trembled from another rumble, and then another.

"Maybe it's the power tryin' to come back on." Gennaro said quietly.

There was another rumble.

"What is that?" Lex asked.

Tim looked out the window of the Austin and put the night glasses back on. The goat was gone, the chain swinging, the pole slightly bent.

"Where's the goat?" Lex asked.

Suddenly, a severed leg fell onto the glass roof. Blood splattered and ran down the roof.

Gennaro and Lex gasped in fright.

Tim took his night glasses off again.

A small, two clawed hand was resting on one of the fence cables. The hand slipped off.

A large head loomed from the foliage, growling. It opened its mouth and swallowed the goat in one gulp.

It turned to look at the vehicle.

"Oh Jesus!" Gennaro said. He jumped out of the car, and ran for his life, blabbering in fright.

"He left us. He left us." Lex said in fear.

Panting in fear, Gennaro ran towards a nearby shack that served as a restroom.

He shut the door, and stumbled into a stall.

Grant, oblivious to the events at hand, said, "Where does he think he's going?"

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Malcolm said.

A sudden noise alerted Malcolm and Grant to the electric fence. Several of the cables snapped off the poles. The fence eerily creaked from being torn apart.

"Dr. Grant?" Lex said fearfully.

The Tyrannosaur lunged at the cables, ripping them apart. It lumbered out of its paddock onto the tour path. It let out a small roar.

"Boy, do I hate being right all the time." Malcolm said.

The Tyrannosaur let out another, mightier roar. It walked around, exploring its new environment.

"Keep absolutely still." Grant said, "It's vision is based on movement."

Lex rummaged through the boxes in the back of the Austin. She opened one and found a flashlight. She picked it up and turned it on.

The T. rex nudged its head against Malcolm and Grant's vehicle causing it to shake.

It turned its head when it saw a light appear from the other vehicle. It walked towards the strange object.

"Turn the light off. Turn the light off." Grant said.

"Turn the light off!" Tim also said.

Tim saw the door Gennaro left open, and quickly closed it.

The noise alerted the Tyrannosaur. It sniffed the vehicle. And looked around in the windows.

As its head came into Lex's view, the pupils narrowed from the light.

Trying to figure out what the strange creature was, the Tyrannosaur roared again.

Lex and Tim covered their ears from the noise.

The Tyrannosaur nudged the car, causing it to lightly rock. Lex screamed in fear.

Tim said to Lex, "Turn-turn it off!"

"I'm sorry!" she said.

The two fumbled over the light, desperately trying to turn it off.

They looked up. The Tyrannosaur smashed its head through the glass, the glass broke from the impact. Tim and Lex screamed in fear as they desperately pushed against the glass, trying to keep from being crushed.

Grant and Malcolm watched the Tyrannosaur's attack. The dinosaur rocked its head against the side of the Austin. In two attempts, the car flipped over.

The Tyrannosaur stepped on the car, and took a bite from the bottom. It grabbed a hold of a tire and began tugging on it.

"No!" Lex screamed.

Grant rummaged through the boxes looking for something to distract the Tyrannosaur. He found several spherical objects that looked like grenades. Road torches. Grant grabbed one.

The Tyrannosaur roared in pain as the tired popped. It's weight began to crush the Austin, with Lex and Tim still trapped. Mud started to flow into the car.

Grant ran out with the lit road torch. And waved his arm. "Hey!"

The Tyrannosaur roared at him.

"Oh God!" Grant mumbled in fear.

"He waved the road torch slowly from side to side. The Tyrannosaur followed the movement. Grant threw the torch towards the fence and the Tyrannosaur followed as it bellowed.

Malcolm jumped out of the Austin waving his own road torch.

"Hey-Hey! Hey-Hey!" Malcolm yelled.

"Ian, freeze!" Grant yelled.

"Get the kids!" Malcolm yelled. He started backwards as the Tyrannosaur turned towards him.

"Get rid of the torch!" Grant yelled, standing still.

Malcolm started running as the Tyrannosaur started after him.

"Get the kids!" Malcolm yelled again.

"Get rid of the torch!" Grant yelled.

Malcolm threw the torch, but the Tyrannosaur was not interested. It let out a small roar as it got closer to Malcolm.

Gennaro, sitting on the toilet, began to quickly say, "Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord be with me-"

Suddenly the noise got closer to the bathroom. Gennaro screamed as he shut the stall door.

Growling, the Tyrannosaur smashed into the bathroom, throwing Malcolm through it.

Malcolm collapsed to the ground, quickly covered in pieces of the thatch roof.

The bathroom collapsed all around Gennaro who began shivering from the rain.

The Tyrannosaur looked down at Gennaro. It lunged at him, picking him up and shaking him around like a ragdoll.

Meanwhile, Grant was quickly trying to rescue Lex and Tim.

"Dr. Grant! Dr. Grant!" Lex cried.

"Ok, Lex, I got ya!" Grant said.

"I'm stuck!" Tim said, "The seat's got my feet."

"Ill get you next!" Grant said. "You're okay." Grant said to Lex. "Tim, Tim?" Grant called out.

Lex let out a bloodcurdling scream. Grant quickly grabbed her, covering her mouth.

"Don't move! He can't see us if we don't move." He said.

The Tyrannosaur stepped in front of them. It's foot squishing the mud. The Tyrannosaur lowered its head sniffing the air, causing Grant's hat to be blown off.

The Tyrannosaur nudged the overturned Austin, causing it to spin around. Grant and Lex got behind the vehicle.

The rex noticed Tim, and was desperately trying to get at him.

"This way!" Grant said, but the Tyrannosaur spun the car, blocking their exit. "Wait, wait, wait."

Grand and Lex stood up on the concrete ledge. Lex screamed for Tim. Grant and Lex tried to stay balanced when they saw the ledge they were on was a steep cliff.

Lex climbed onto Grant's back as he grabbed a cable. The two started climbing down the cliff as the Tyrannosaur pushed the wrecked Austin closer and closer to the edge.

Lex tightened her grip on Grant.

"Lex! Lex! You're chokin' me." Grant gasped. "Grab the wire!"

He side-stepped towards another fallen cable and Lex tried to grab it. But it wasn't close enough.

Grant tried one more time, and Lex grabbed the cable. Grant grabbed it as well in the nick of time as the smashed Austin fell into the trees below.

The Tyrannosaur let out another roar.


	20. Chapter 20

Back in the control room, Arnold said, "Security systems are down. Telescreens are down. Alarm systems are down. Nedry turned off all security systems. He doesn't want anybody to find out what he is doing. But here is the kicker. Nedry overloaded the systems, so now we have to go through each of the computers and figure out which one caused the overload."

"How many computers are there?" Ellie said, looking at the aisles.

"About two dozen." Arnold said.

"Two dozen?"

"Yeah." Arnold muttered.

"Robert," Hammond said. "I, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a Magnette and bring back my grandchildren."

"Sure." Muldoon said quietly.

"I'm going with him." Ellie said. The two left the room.

"John. John?" Arnold said.

Hammond turned around.

"I can't get Jurassic Park up and running again without Dennis Nedry."

Dennis Nedry, meanwhile was still driving through the park, trying to find the east dock.

"I should have been there by now." He muttered. He noticed a sign, but it signified nothing useful.

"No damn good." He whispered. As Nedry turned his head, he saw he was about to go off the road, he spun the steering wheel and smashed through a fence. His stolen Magnette caught itself on a fallen log.

"Oh, damn!" Nedry didn't need anymore delays. He had seventy five thousand dollars on the line.

Looking down the hill he was on, Nedry saw a road leading into a tunnel. Nearby was a sign showing the road went to the east dock.

"There's the road!" Nedry said. Nedry grab a winch on the front of the Magnette.

"Winch this sucker off the thing and then I tie it to that thing there and then I pull down this thing here..." Nedry muttered to himself.

Nedry suddenly lost his footing due to a small waterfall caused by the rain. He slipped and tumbled down the hill onto the road. Nedry then realized his glasses were knocked off.

"My glasses!" He cried out. "I can afford more glasses."

Nedry picked himself up, and grabbed the winch, and headed into the jungle to tied the winch to a tree.

As Nedry tried to swing the winch cable around the trunk of a tree, he heard squealing in the bushes and ferns. Nedry looked towards the source of the noise, but couldn't see anything.

He continued attempting to tie the winch cable around the tree. Nedry quickly looked at his pocketwatch.

"You got time. You got time. You can do this. You can do it. Come on, Dennis." Nedry said to himself. Nedry finally got the cable tied and secured.

He didn't see the small creature look at him. It squealed and hid when Nedry looked around the tree.

"Hello?" Nedry said. He looked around the other side and saw the dinosaur.

"Ha! Yeah, Yeah. That's nice. Gotta go." Nedry realized the animals were going to be escaping once they found the electric fences were down. He did not want to stick around longer than he had to.

The animal followed Nedry, making chattering noises.

Nedry turned around. "Oh! Ah, nice boy. Nice boy! Nice dinosaur." He said, nervously.

The creature was small, with two arms that ended in large three fingered hands. To Nedry, it looked like a big lizard. It stood up, sniffing at the air.

"I thought you were one of your big brothers. You're not so bad. You're not so bad." Nedry said. He worked on the technical workings of Jurassic Park, so he never got to see most of the dinosaurs. What Nedry did not realize, was that he was face to face with a juvenile Elaphrosaurus.

"What do you want? You want food? Look at me. I just fell down a hill. I'm soakin' wet. I don't have any food. I have no food on me. I have nothing on me." Nedry said to the dinosaur.

Nedry picked up a stick. "Play fetch? Play fetch? Look, see? See stick?"

The Elaphrosaurus looked at the stick.

"See stick? Yeah, look, look, stick?" Nedry said. "Look, stick! Stick, stupid! Fetch the stick, boy!"

Nedry threw the stick into the bushes. The Elaphrosaurus watched the stick fly into the bushes. It turned its attention back on Nedry.

"Ah, now wonder your extinct! I'm gonna run you over when I come back down." Nedry climbed back up the hill. The Elaphrosaurus followed.

Nedry turned over. The Elaphrosaurus was closer. Nedry was starting to feel scared.

Suddenly, a frill stuck up around the Elaphrosaurus' neck, making a rattling noise. The Elaphrosaurus growled at him.

Nedry felt something hit his chest. He looked down and felt a wet, sticky, black substance.

He got back up and turned around. The Elaphrosaurus spat its venom at his eyes.

Nedry screamed in agony and tried to clean the venom off his face. He turned to get into his Magnette and hit his head off the car. Nedry fell to the ground and the thermos rolled out of his slicker's pocket. It rolled down the hill.

Nedry got back up and got into the Magnette. He took a couple breaths to calm down.

Suddenly he heard a rattling noise. Nedry turned to see the Elaphrosaurus growling at him.

The Elaphrosaurus lunged at Nedry attacking him. The MG KN Magnette rocked back and forth in the attack.

As Nedry's screams died out, the thermos was slowly engulfed in mud.


	21. Chapter 21

Grant and Lex made their way down to the bottom of the cliff. They washed the mud off themselves from a large pipe that was spewing excess water from the storm that had recently ceased.

Grant looked up at the large tree that the smashed Austin fell into.

"Timmy? Timmy! Tim!" Grant yelled. He turned to Lex, "Now, Lex, listen, listen to me, Lex. I'm right here. I'm gonna look after you, but I have to go help your brother. So I want you to stay right here, and wait for me!"

Shivering from fear, Lex said, "He left us. He left us!"

Grant looked at Lex, "But that's not what I'm gonna do. Okay?" Lex quickly nodded her head.

"Stay here." Grant said. Lex climbed up into the pipe.

"Timmy?" Grant yelled. He walked up to the tree and looked at the Austin. It was stuck high up into the tree.

Grant began climbing. He tried his best to get a good grip, despite the wood being soaked from the storm.

"Tim? You hear me? I'm coming up." Grant said. "I hate climbing. I hate trees. Way too high. Oh, goddamn tree." Grant muttered.

Grant finally reached the car. "Hey, Tim? Tim?" he asked.

Grant looked in through the window of the car which was shattered.

"Hey Tim?" Grant asked again. Tim looked up at him. He was still alive.

Grant opened the door of the car. "You okay? You okay?" Grant asked.

"I threw up." Tim muttered.

"Oh. Oh, that's okay." Grant said. Reaching out to him, Grant said, "I won't tell anyone you threw up. Just, just give me your hand."

Grant put his hand on the steering wheel. The tires slowly turned, and the car creaked.

Tim grabbed Grant's hand and started climbing out.

"Here, I gotcha. Come on." Grant said.

"Okay." Tim said.

"That's good. Over the wheel." Grant said.

"Don't pull me too hard." Tim said.

"No hurry." Grant said. The Austin continued creaking.

"Stand on the door. Hang on to me." Grant said.

"Okay, I got you." Tim said.

"Okay."

Grant and Tim stood on the branches of the tree.

"Well, that's not too bad, right, Tim?" Grant said, panting.

"Yes, it is." Tim said.

"Just like coming out of a tree house. Did your dad ever build you a tree house?" Grant asked.

"No!" Tim answered.

"Yeah, me too." Grant said.

The thing about climbing is, you never, never look down!" Grant said.

"This is impossible." Tim said. "How, how am I gonna do this? It's fifty-fifty feet!"

"I'm gonna help you." Grant said.

A branch snapped. The Austin lurched forward.

"Oh no." Grant muttered. "Tim, go!"

The two quickly climbed. Suddenly, a branch snapped, and the car slid down the tree where it stopped on a thicker branch. It was right over Grant and Tim.

Grant and Tim scrambled to get down out of the tree. The car continued to fall.

Finally, Grant and Tim reached the ground. Grant grabbed Tim and bent down on his knees. The car fell on top of them.

"Well...we're back...in the car again." Tim said.

"Well, at least you are out of the tree." Grant said.


	22. Chapter 22

Muldoon and Ellie reached the Tyrannosaur paddock. They got out, flashlights in hand.

"Where's the other car? Where's the other car!" Ellie said. "Alan!" she called.

"Dr. Grant!" Muldoon yelled.

"Alan!" Ellie screamed.

"Grant!" Muldoon yelled again.

Muldoon walked up to what appeared to be a bloodied corpse. It was the torso of a man.

"I think this was Gennaro." Muldoon said, lifting up a piece of roofing from the bathroom.

"I think this was too." Ellie said, looking at a severed leg.

The Tyrannosaur roared off in the distance.

"I think it's ahead of us." Ellie said.

"It could be anywhere. With the fences down, it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes."

Suddenly, something groaned underneath a pile of debris.

Muldoon and Ellie pulled away pieces of roofing. It was Malcolm.

His pants' leg was ripped, and bloodied. There was a belt tied around it.

"He put a tourniquet on. Ian. Ian!" Ellie said.

"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend." Malcolm muttered.

The Tyrannosaur roared again. It was getting closer.

"Can we chance moving him?" Ellie asked, talking about Malcolm.

The roaring continued.

Malcolm sat up slightly. "Please chance it."

After placing Malcolm in the back of the Magnette, having to remove the top, Ellie went to where the second car was.

The Tyrannosaur roared again.

"Ellie, come on!" Muldoon yelled, quietly.

Ellie looked at the debris and headed over to the concrete ledge. Ellie looked down.

"The other car!"

Muldoon and Ellie managed to climb down to the bottom of the cliff.

They found the smashed remains of the Austin.

"Dr. Grant?" Muldoon called.

Ellie ran over to a hole in the car where a door would have been.

"Alan!" Ellie sobbed.

"There not here." Muldoon said.

She looked down. Footprints.

She looked further down. There was an adult pair of shoes, and two smaller sets of footprints. Grant, Lex, and Tim had managed to get out of the area.

As Malcolm rested in the Magnette, there was a faint rumble. Malcolm opened his eyes. There was another rumble.

He turned and looked down at the Tyrannosaur's footprint, now filled with rainwater. There were two more rumbles, and the water rippled.

"Anybody hear that?" Malcolm said to himself. "Its a, um-"

There was another rumble.

"It's an impact tremor is what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here." Malcolm saw Muldoon and Ellie returning.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on. We gotta get outta here. Gotta get outta here. Now, now! Right now!" Malcolm ushered.

Ellie and Muldoon quickened pace.

"Go, go, go! Let's go." Malcolm rushed.

The two got into the Magnette, right as the Tyrannosaur emerged from the trees and roared.

The Magnette sped down a service road with the Tyrannosaur chasing them.

"Must go faster." Malcolm said.

The Tyrannosaur roared again.

"Here it comes! Fifth gear!" Malcolm yelled. Ellie was yelling "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Malcolm leaned back to avoid the jaws of the Tyrannosaur. In the process, he leaned onto the gearshift.

"Get off the stick! Bloody move!" Muldoon yelled.

Ellie saw the Magnette was heading for a fallen tree hanging over the road.

"Look out!" Ellie screamed.

"Down!" Muldoon yelled.

Everyone ducked as the windshield was shattered by the tree, which itself was smashed by the Tyrannosaur in its pursuit.

The Tyrannosaur attempted to flip the Magnette, but couldn't make a good hit. It roared in frustration. Ellie screamed in terror.

The Tyrannosaur let out a final growl and lumbered off, tired out from the chase.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the Magnette drove back towards the Visitor Center.

Malcolm said, "Think they'll have that on the tour?"

The Tyrannosaur roared in the jungle having lost its prey.


	23. Chapter 23

Grant, Lex, and Tim heard the Tyrannosaur roaring.

"Are you hearing this?" Lex said.

The Tyrannosaur roared again.

"Come on, Tim. Come on, hurry up." Grant said. "Let's, uh, get up this tree."

"Oh no." Tim groaned.

"Come on, Tim, it's okay. Try up here." Grant pointed out a spot that would be easy to climb.

"I don't want to." Tim groaned again.

Grant got the kids to begin climbing.

"Okay."

"Oh, man." Tim muttered. "I hate trees."

"They don't bother me." Lex said.

"Oh yeah, well, you weren't in the last one."

After climbing up quite a ways up to three, there was a small section that allowed everyone to sit and rest.

Tim noticed a group of sauropods off in the distance.

"Hey, those are Brontosauruses, I mean, uh, Brachiosaurs." Tim said delighted.

The Brachiosaurs were bellowing off in the distance. They sounded almost like whales or elephants.

"They're singing." Grant explained.

As Lex and Tim took in the calming sight, Grant climbed up onto an upper branch. He pulled out his fossilized raptor claw he dug up back in Montana, and cupped it between his hands. He put his hands to his mouths, and attempted to repeat their calls.

The Brachiosaurs looked towards the tree. Two more lifted their heads.

"Shh, shh! Don't let the monsters come over here!" Lex said.

"They're not monsters, Lex, they're just animals. These are herbivores" Grant said.

"That means that they only eat vegetables," Tim explained. "But for you, I think they'd make an exception."

"Tim." Grant warned. Lex was still shaken over the Tyrannosaur attack, and wanted to make sure she would start calming down.

"Oh, I hate the other kind." Lex muttered.

"The other kind...just kinda do what they do." Grant said.

Grant went back down to where Lex and Tim was and laid back against the thick trunk. The Brachiosaurs were still "singing". Lex and Tim crawled back with Grant who held them in his arms.

"Ooh! Aah!" Grant winced. He pulled out the raptor claw he had been sitting on.

"What are you and Ellie gonna do now if you don't have to pick up dinosaur bones anymore?" Lex asked.

"I don't know." Grant said. "I guess...we'll just have to evolve too."

"What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Tim asked.

"I don't know." Grant said. "What do you call a blind dinosaur?"

"Do-you-think-he-saurus." Tim said.

Grant chuckled.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?" Tim asked.

"You got me." Grant said.

"A Do-you-think-he-saurus rex."

Grant chuckled again.

"Alan?" Lex asked.

"Yeah?"

"What if the dinosaurs come back while we're all asleep?"

"Well, I'll stay awake." Grant said.

"All night?" Lex asked.

"All night." Grant assured.

The kids closed their eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Grant looked at his raptor claw. He remembered his conversation with the kid at his dig in Montana. Realizing that he had become accustomed to Lex and Tim Murphy, Grant tossed the claw where it landed on the ground below.


	24. Chapter 24

Back at the Visitor's Center, Hammond was sitting in the dining room. He was eating ice cream. Ellie sat down at the table with him.

"Hmph. They were all melting." Hammond explained.

"Malcolm's okay for now. I gave him a shot of morphine." Ellie said.

"They'll be fine." Hammond said. He was speaking of his grandchildren and Alan Grant. "Who better to get the children through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert?"

"You know, the first...attraction I ever built when I came down from Scotland...was a flea circus, Petticoat Lane." Hammond said. "Really quite wonderful. We had, uh, a wee trapeze and, uh, a merry-go-, um, a carousel. Huh. And a seesaw. They all move motorized, of course, but, uh, people would say they could see the fleas. 'Oh, I can see the fleas mummy, can't you see the fleas?' Clown fleas, and high-wire fleas and fleas on parade. But with this place, I wanted to show them something that wasn't an illusion. Something that was real. Something that they could see and touch. An aim not devoid of merit."

"But you can't think through this one, John. You have to feel it." Ellie said.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Hammond said. "Hiring Nedry was a mistake. That's obvious. We're overdependent on automation. I can see that now. Now, the next time, everything's correctable."

"John." Ellie said.

"Creation." John said, "Is an act of sheer will. Next time, it'll be flawless."

"It's still the flea circus." Ellie said, "It's all an illusion."

"When we have control again-" Hammond said.

"You've never had control. That's the illusion!" Ellie explained. "I was overwhelmed by the power of this place! But I made a mistake too. I didn't didn't have enough respect for that power and its out now. The only thing that matters now are the people we love. Alan and Lex and Tim. John, they're out there where people are dying. So-"

Ellie began tearing up. She grabbed a spoon and scooped up some ice cream.

"It's good." She said.

"Spared no expense." Hammond said.


	25. Chapter 25

The following morning, Grant woke to find a Brachiosaurus eating from the tree the children and him were in.

Waking up, Lex moved away from the Brachiosaurus. The commotion woke Tim up as well who stared in awe.

"Go away!" Lex screamed.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's a Brachiosaur." Grant explained, trying to calm her.

"It's a Veggiesaurus, Lex. Veggiesaurus!" Tim said.

"Veggie." Lex whispered.

Tim imitated a Brachiosaur moan.

"Come on, come on, girl. Come one." He called out.

Grant had pulled off a clump of branches. "Come on. Come on, baby."

The Brachiosaur let out a gentle growl, loud enough for Lex and Tim to cover their ears. It then took the branches in its mouth.

"Yo! All right." Grant said. He was slighly surprised by the animal's strength. "I'm not letting go!" He chuckled.

Grand and Tim reached out to pet the Brachiosaur who was making gentle moans.

"Looks like it has a cold." Tim said.

"Yeah, maybe." Grant said.

"Can I touch it?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, sure." Grant said. "Think of it as kind of a big cow."

"I like cows..." Lex said. She reached out to pet the Brachiosaur, but it pulled it's head back.

"Hey, come on, girl! Come up here, girl! Come on, up here." Lex called.

The Brachiosaur pulled its head back and sneezed, covering Lex in mucus. She stood there in shock.

Tim called out to the Brachiosaur, "God bless you!"

Later in the morning, as they were walking through a forest, Tim and Lex were having idle chatter.

"Yuck!" Lex said.

"Oh, great. Now she'll never try anything new." Tim said.

Grant jumped in between two large roots. That's when he saw the eggs.

"Oh, God." He whispered. All the eggs had hatched.

Lex and Tim walked over to Grant.

Picking up a eggshell, Grant said, "You know what this is? It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs...are breeding."

Grant gave the eggshell to Tim to look at.

Tim said, "But, my grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls."

"Amphibian genes." Grant said.

"What's that?" Lex asked.

Grant picked up another eggshell. "Well, on the tour, the film said they used frog blood mixed with dinosaur blood along with some chemicals. The mixture was then exposed to doses of radiation to complete the process to make an embryo. Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female in a single sex environment. Malcolm was right. Look."

Small footprints led into the forest.

"Life found a way." Grant said.


	26. Chapter 26

Malcolm was in the control room of the Visitor's Center with Hammond, Muldoon, Ellie, and Arnold.

"No, no, no, that's crazy. You're out of your mind. He is absolutely out of his mind." Arnold said.

"Wait a minute, what exactly would this mean?" Ellie asked.

"We're talking about a calculated risk, my dear, which is about the only option left to us." Hammond said. "We will never figure out what Nedry did to shut the systems down. I think it's obvious now, that he's not coming back. So shutting down the entire system-"

"You can get somebody else, because I won't do it." Arnold objected.

"Shutting down the entire system is the only way we can get Jurassic Park back in operation" Hammond said. "Now, as I understand it, all the systems will then come back, reset, and ready to go, correct?"

"Theoretically, yes." Arnold said. "But we've never shut down the entire system before. It may not come back on at all."

"Will we get the phones back?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, again, in theory." Arnold said.

"What about the lysine contingency?" Muldoon asked. "We could put that into effect."

"what's that?" Ellie asked.

"That is absolutely out of the question." Hammond dismissed.

"The lysine contingency is intended to prevent the spread of the animals in case they ever get off the island. Dr. Wu injected a serum into the dinosaurs when they hatched that prevented an enzyme in protein metabolism. The animals can't manufacture the amino acid, lysine. Unless they are completely supplied with lysine provided by us, they slip into a coma and die."

"People...are...dying." Hammond said annoyed. "Will you please shut down the system?"

Arnold went to each of the twenty four computers and set all the switches and levers to default positions. He then went to a control box and flipped all the switches down. First the computers shut down. Then the table-map. And then the electricity.

Arnold waited several seconds. "Hold onto your butts." Arnold said.

He flipped the first switch. Nothing happened.

"Um." Arnold muttered.

He saw a lightbulb light up on each of the computers.

"It's okay. Look. See that? They're on. It worked." Arnold said.

"Wait a minute." Malcolm said. "What do you mean, it worked? Everything's still off?"

"Well, maybe the shutdown tripped the circuit breakers." Arnold suggested. "All we have to do is turn them on, reboot a few systems in here: Telephones, telescreens, half a dozen others, but it worked. System's ready."

"Where are the breakers?" Muldoon asked.

"Maintenance shed, the other end of the compound." Arnold said. "Three minutes, I can have the entire power back on in the entire park."

"Well, just to be safe," Hammond said, "I want everybody in the emergency bunker...until Mr. Arnold returns and the whole system is up and running again."


	27. Chapter 27

Grant, Lex, and Tim found themselves walking across grassy plains.

"I'm tired, I'm hot." Tim said.

"I'm dirty, my legs hurt." Lex said.

"Just keep going, guys." Grant said, "The Visitor's Center is just about a mile over that rise there. Just keep-"

Suddenly, a large herd of long-legged dinosaurs came running over a hill ahead of them. The dinosaurs looked like reptilian ostriches.

"What is that?" Grant asked. "Tim. Tim, can you tell me what they are?"

"O-Or...Orth, uh, uh, Ornito, uh, Ornithomimus." Tim said.

"Are, are those, um, meating-eating? Uh, meatosauruses?" Lex asked.

The Ornithomimus herd shifted direction.

"Look at the wheeling. Uniform direction changes. Just like a flock of birds evading a predator." Grant said, amazed.

"They're, uh, they're flocking this way." Tim said, nervously backing up. Tim and Lex then took off running with Grant right behind them.

The Ornithomimuses caught up to them. Grant held onto Tim and Lex's hands as the Ornithomimuses ran around them. Some of them squawked if the young were too close to them.

Grant found a dead log, and the trip hid under the log as the Ornithomimuses kept on running.

After the Ornithomimuses passed by, the three went around to the other side of the log to watch them.

Suddenly, the Tyrannosaur burst from the treeline. The Ornithomimuses scattered, one tripping over a fallen tree. Another tried to flee from the Tyrannosaur, but the carnivore was quicker. It grabbed the Ornithomimus and began shaking it like a dog with a toy.

"I wanna go now." Lex whispered.

"Look at how it eats." Grant said, fascinated.

"Please!" Lex said.

"I bet you never look at birds the same way again." Grant said.

"Yes." Tim whispered, fixated on the carnage.

"Go now." Lex pleaded.

"Okay. Keep low and follow me." Grant said.

Tim, still fixated, said, "Look how much blood..."

Grant grabbed Tim away from the sight.


	28. Chapter 28

In the emergency bunker, an hour passed by. Arnold still didn't return from the maintenance shed.

"Oh God. Something went wrong." Ellie said. "Something's happened. Something's wrong."

"This is just a delay." Hammond said. "Things like this all have delays. Look at carnivals."

"Yeah, John, but when a carnival ride breaks down, the clowns don't eat the guests." Malcolm said.

"I can't wait anymore." Ellie said. "Something went wrong. I'm gonna go get the power back on."

"You can't just stroll down the road you know?" Muldoon said.

"Don't let's be too hasty. He's only been gone-" Hammond said, he looked at his pocketwatch.

Muldoon however went to a stack of boxes. He pulled one down with help from Ellie. Opening it, revealed a set of M1928 Thompson Submachine guns and Browning Auto-5 shotguns. Hammond meanwhile, grabbed a schematic from a shelf and carefully laid it on Malcolm.

"I'm going with you." Muldoon said, picking up a Browning.

"Okay." Ellie said.

Muldoon picked up two cases, with a small radio attached to the case. He gave one to Hammond and another to Ellie.

"This isn't going to be just like switching on the kitchen light. But I think I can look at this, and then talk you through it." Hammond said, "But, uh...it ought to be me really going."

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Well I'm a..., and your um..." Hammond stammered.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Look."

"Come on, let's go." Muldoon said.

Leaving, Ellie said, "We can discusses gender discrimination in survival situations when I get back. You just take me through this step-by-step. I'm on channel two."

Muldoon stepped out of the bunker, brandishing his Browning shotgun. Ellie came out after him, closing the door to the bunker.

As the two headed towards the maintenance shed, they came across the raptor containment unit. The electric fence had been chewed open.

Muldoon looked at the ground. He saw footprints lead into the jungle.

"Oh, God. Oh, God." Ellie whispered.

"The shutdown must have turned off all the fences." Muldoon realized. "Damn it, even Nedry knew better than to mess with the raptor fences."

After a few moments of silence, save for the sounds of jungle birds, Muldoon said, "Come on, this way."

They found a small path into the jungle that led to the maintenance shed.

"I can see the shed from here. We can make it if we run." Ellie whispered.

"We can't." Muldoon said quietly.

"Why not?" Ellie asked, still whispering.

"Because we're being hunted." Muldoon said, his shotgun ready.

"Oh, God." Ellie said.

"In the bushes, straight ahead." Muldoon said. "It's all right."

"Like hell it is." Ellie said.

"Run. Towards the shed." Muldoon said, still staring into the jungle. "I've got her. Go! Now!"

Ellie ran for the shed as fast as her legs could allow. Ellie was on the track and field team in school, and she hoped to God that it would pay off.

She finally reached the shed and slammed the door shut. Ellie was enveloped in total darkness.

"Mr. Arnold? Mr. Arnold?" She called out.

Ellie turned on a flashlight and grabbed the two-way receiver. She had to set the case down.

"John, I'm in."

"Great. Now, ahead of you is a metal staircase." Hammond said, "Go down it."

"Okay. Going down." Ellie said. She picked up the case and walked down the staircase.

"After twenty or thirty feet you will come to a T-junction. Take a left."

"Just have her follow the main cable." Malcolm said.

"I understand how to read a schematic." Hammond retorted.


	29. Chapter 29

Grant, Lex, and Tim came up to a large fence. It was the perimeter fence that surrounded the entire park.

Picking up a stick, Grant climbed up the ledge and approached the fence. He threw the stick at the fence. Nothing happened.

He turned and shrugged at the kids. "I guess that means the power's off."

He turned, and cautiously reached for a cable. Grant grabbed it and began shaking and screaming, causing Tim and Lex to scream as well. Grant let go and turned to the look at the kids, a smile was on his face. The fence was not on.

"That's not funny." Lex said.

Laughing, Tim said, "That was great."

Suddenly, the Tyrannosaur roared off in the distance. That gave the trip incentive to climb the fence. Lex was the first to begin climbing.

Ellie kept walking through the hallway in the maintenance shed. She came to a wall with a water valve.

"Damn. Dead end." Ellie said on the radio.

"Uh, wait minute. Wait a minute, wait a minute." Hammond said, looking at the schematic. "There should have been a right turn back there somewhere."

Malcolm took the radio receiver from Hammond and said, "Ellie, look above you. There should be a large bundle of cable and, uh, pipes all heading in the same direction. Follow that."

"Ok. Following the piping." Ellie said.

As Grant, Lex, and Tim climbed the fence, Lex said "Timmy, I bet I could climb over the top and be on other side before you could even get to the top."

"What would you give me?" Tim asked.

"Respect." Lex said.

"Come on, guys, it's not a race."

Ellie found the emergency control box. "I see the box."

She opened the door.

There were a bunch of switches in a long column on one side, and a set of levers and a pump on the other.

Grant, Lex, and Tim reached the top of the fence.

"Good. Here we go. Over the top." Grant said. "Take your time Tim. That's good. Come on."

Lex and Grant had already climbed to the other side. "Find your footing. Find your footing." Grant said to Tim.

"Ellie, you can't throw the main switch by hand. You've got to pump up the primer handle in order to get the charge. It's large and gray and looks like handlebars."

"Okay, here I go."

Ellie pulled the handle out as far as she could pull. She pushed it back in. She repeated this three more times before pushing the handle back in.

"Okay, the meter's charged."

"Under the words "contact position" there is a green lever that says "up to close." Lift it all the way up." Hammond said.

Ellie lifted up the lever all the way up. Suddenly, light bulbs lit up by the column. None of the systems shown were on.

Grant and Lex reached the ground. A siren began blaring by a post. Frightened, Tim slipped.

"Now, Ellie, the upper switches turn on the individual park systems. Switch 'em on." Hammond said.

Ellie began flipping the switches on each of the systems. They, strangely, required a bit of force to flip.

"Timmy!" Grant yelled.

"Get down now!" Lex screamed.

"You're gonna have to jump." Grant said.

"You crazy? I'm not gonna jump!" Tim cried out.

"Do what Dr. Grant says!" Lex yelled.

"Let go! I'll count to three! One, two, three!" Grant yelled.

Tim didn't move.

Ellie was still flipping switches at the maintenance shed.

"I'm coming up. I'm coming up to get you. Lex, I've gotta get Tim." Grant said.

"Okay. I'm going to count to three." Tim said, "One, two-"

Suddenly, the fence sparked and buzzed, and Tim was thrown off. Grant caught Tim, and fell to the ground. Grant laid Tim down and laid his head on his chest.

"Timmy! Timmy!" Lex screamed.

"He's not breathing." Grant said.


	30. Chapter 30

Lights began to light up all over the maintenance shed.

"Mr. Hammond, I think we're back in business." Ellie said to herself excitedly.

Suddenly, a creature snarled as its head burst through a cubby of cables.

Ellie turned around screaming.

"Oh my god!" Ellie was clutching the door in the small room. "Goddamn!"

She opened the door and fell back. The Velociraptor jumped at the door attempting to open it, but Ellie pushed the door shut with her legs.

She stepped backwards into a pipe, when she felt a hand on her shouler.

"Oh, Mr. Arnold..." Ellie grabbed the arm, and turned, only to discover the arm was not attached to anything. She dropped the severed arm and stepped backwards. The Velociraptor attacked the metal chainlink fence that was a barrier between it and Ellie.

Ellie ran down the hallway, attempting to escape. The raptor jumped down, having ripped through the metal fence, and chased after her.

Ellie ran out of the maintenance shed, slamming the door shut.

She ran out and collapsed by the fence that surrounded the perimeter of the shed. Ellie burst into tears.

Muldoon slowly crept through the jungle. He was fully aware of what Velociraptors were capable of, and he was ever wary of his surroundings.

He crouched by a log when he saw a raptor in the bushes ahead eating a small animal.

Muldoon took off his slouch hat and laid it by the log. He raised his shotgun and waited for the Velociraptor to get into view.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled as a second Velociraptor's head emerged from Muldoon's side. It stared right at him.

Muldoon stared back and murmered, "Clever girl." He barely had time to react, the Velociraptor pounced on Muldoon.

The second Velociraptor was silent as it watched its pack leader maul Muldoon.


	31. Chapter 31

Grant had attempted to apply chest pressure and raise Tim's arm. After repeating to procedure multiple times, Tim started coughing.

"Good boy, good boy. Good boy, good boy, Tim." Grant said.

"...three." He mumbled.

Later, Grant, carrying Tim, and Lex walked into the Visitor's Center.

"Hello?" Grant said. No one answered.

Walking into the dining room, Grant mumbled, "Okay, I'm gonna have to find the others, get you to a doctor." He placed Tim on a table.

"Lex, you look after Tim." Grant said.

"Yeah." Lex said.

"Hey!" Grant said. He placed his hand on Tim's frizzed hair. Your hair is all sticking up. Big Tim, the human piece of toast." As Grant left he said, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Tim and Lex went over to the buffet table. The bread was beginning to mold. So Lex grabbed up fruits and vegetables, while Tim went straight for the dessert tray, grabbing anything that looked delicious.

Ellie limped up a hill. She was drenched in sweat. She saw Grant yelling for her.

"Run!" Ellie whispered to herself. She gathered up her strength and ran towards Grant, embracing him in a hug.

Tim and Lex beamed as they ate. They were very hungry. Tim looked at Lex, and he was wondering why she was acting strange.

Lex was staring behind him. Her hand holding the spoon was trembling. Tim turned his head and saw a Velociraptor's silhouette from behind the glass wall which had a mural painted on it.

The two left as quickly, and as quietly, as they could. They headed into the kitchen. Lex turned off the lights as they ran to hide behind a table.

The Velociraptor peered into the glass window on the door.

Back in the bunker, Grant picked up a Browning shotgun. "It's just the two raptors, right?" He said. "You sure the third one's contained?"

"Yes." Ellie said. "Unless they figure out how to open doors."

The handle on the kitchen door began to move as the raptor pushed at it with its hand. The door opened slightly and began to close again. The Velociraptor nudged the door with its head and pushed its way into the kitchen.

"Timmy, what is it?" Lex whispered.

"It's a Velociraptor." Tim answered.

"It's inside." Lex realized.

The Velociraptor reared up and barked several times. Another raptor came to its side. The raptor, a little too close to its pack leader was nipped at.

"Follow me." Lex said. The kids crawled over to another table. They crawled across the floor as the Velociraptors inspected the strange environment.

Tim hid against a table that had kitchen utensils hanging on it. A ladle fell off and landed on the floor, catching the raptors' attention. Lex crawled to another table. One of the Velociraptors leaped up onto the table.

Tim crawled to the other side of the table. Lex waved for him to come with her, but he shook his head.

One of the Velociraptors found the ladle and began to lick it. A clinking noise caught their attention. Lex dropped a ustensil and hid in a metal cupboard. As she attempted to shut the door, the Velociraptor screeched and charged at her. The Velociraptor smashed into a metal counter, mistaking the reflection for Lex.

Tim saw a large room with large blocks of ice in it. He ran for the room. The second Velociraptor charged him, but slipped on the floor of the room, sliding into a block of ice.

Lex helped Tim slam the door shut, and Lex put a padlock on the door. The fled back into the dining room.

Grant and Ellie came up to them. Lex pointed towards the kitchen saying, "Its in there."

"Control room." Ellie said.


	32. Chapter 32

As the group headed into the control room, Lex asked, "Can we call for help?"

"We'll have to get the computers set right." Ellie said. She looked at the computers. There were twenty-four computers and one of them powered the phones.

Grant shut the door, and noticed the door took a padlock. "Ellie, the door locks. Find the padlock!" Grant looked back through the door window to find a Velociraptor staring at him. It looked down at the door handle and began attempting to open it.

Ellie rushed to help Grant.

"No, Ellie! Get the padlock! Ellie, get back, go find the padlock!" Grant said as he struggled to keep the door shut.

"You can't hold it by yourself!" Ellie said as she pinned herself against the door.

The raptor was squealing, trying to get the door open.

Lex ran to the computers. Everything had a label. She ran down each aisle trying to find one for phones.

"Try to reach the gun." Grant grunted.

Ellie tried to kick the shotgun towards them, but it was out of reach.

"I can't get it unless I move!" Ellie yelled.

The Velociraptor's hands gripped the other side of the door.

Lex looked at one computer that was labeled "Physical Security". Nothing else had a label for phones. "This isn't the right one." She mumbled.

Tim meanwhile looked around for the padlock.

Grant managed to slam the door against the Velociraptor's hands, allowing him to shut the door again.

Lex found another computer labeled "Visitor's Center." Looking at a manual that was laying on the ground, she opened it up, and looked at how to set everything to default.

Lex turned dials, flipped switches, and pulled levers. Meter needles began moving, and lights began blinking.

Tim, meanwhile, opened a locker and found a key and padlock. He picked it up and rushed to Grant and Ellie, and Shut the padlock, locking the Velociraptor out.

Grant and Ellie ran to Lex. Grant asked, "What works?"

"Phones, intercoms, telescreens, alarms, you name it!" Lex said excitedly.

In the emergency bunker, Hammond heard a phone ring. Picking it up, he asked, "Grant?"

"Mr. Hammond, the phones are working." Grant said.

"The children all right?" Hammond asked.

"The children are fine." Grant assured. "Call the mainland. Tell 'em to send the damn planes."

Suddenly glass began cracking.

Ellie yelled, "It's gonna cut through the glass!"

Hammond heard gunshots through the phone. "Grant!" Hammond screamed.

Grant fired at the Velociraptor three times, but the glass only cracked. Grant did not realize InGen had developed the windows from the same glass used in gas mask lenses during World War I.

Grant also discovered the Browning Auto-5 had jammed. Grant found another use for the shotgun however.

Grant picked up a ladder and punched open the ceiling tiles with the shotgun which were made of plaster and wood. Moving slowly, the ceiling would be sturdy enough to support them.

As the group climbed up into the ceiling, the Velociraptor jumped through the glass and into the control room.

Grant kicked the ladder down.

As the group climbed through the ceiling, the Velociraptor slammed its body into the ceiling, smashing a hole into it. Lex fell through the hole.

Grant and Ellie grabbed her and pulled up back into the ceiling, just as the Velociraptor lunged for her.

Grant smashed open a ceiling grate with the shotgun, the stock shattering from the force.

The group climbed down onto scaffolds. As they climbed, they saw the Velociraptor on the upper floor, snarling at them.

Grant, Ellie, and the kids climbed onto the Apatosaur and Tyrannosaur skeletons. The Velociraptor leaped onto the skeleton, cause it to break apart.

The group fell to the ground along with several bones. Tim barely missing being impaled by a rib cage.

Ellie picked herself up. She saw a second Velociraptor come through the canvas covering in the unfinished section of the Visitor's Center. It was the Velociraptor, Ellie thought she trapped in the maintenance shed.

Grant grabbed the kids and Ellie came to them. The Velociraptors surrounded them. They were trapped.


	33. Chapter 33

The second Velociraptor crouched and as it attempted to leap towards its prey, a large set of jaws snatched the animal.

The Tyrannosaur had burst through the unfinished wall, much to the surprise of the group. It bit down on the Velociraptor, shaking it and throwing it down.

The remaining Velociraptor growled and and leapt onto the Tyrannosaur clawing and biting it.

Grant, Ellie, Lex, and Tim fled the Visitor's Center. Hammond came speeding up in the damaged MG KN Magnette, Malcolm was laying in the back.

"Mr. Hammond." Grant said, "After careful consideration, I have decided not to endorse your park."

"So have I." Hammond said sternly.

The survivors sped down the dirt path towards the airstrip.

The Tyrannosaur shook its head, loosening the Velociraptor's grip. It slid down into the Tyrannosaur's jaws. It clamped down on the smaller carnivore and threw it into the Tyrannosaur skeleton, killing it.

The Tyrannosaur let out a mighty roar as a banner reading, "WHEN DINOSAURS WALKED THE EARTH" fluttered to the ground.

Grant helped Malcolm limp to the Ford Trimotor as Hammond and Ellie carried Lex and Tim.

Hammond took a few steps looking into the distance as he heard a Brachiosaur moan in the distance.

Grant ushered him into the plane.

As the plane flew towards Costa Rica, Grant held Lex and Tim who were fast asleep.

He smiled at Ellie and she smiled back.

Grant looked out the window to see a small flock of pelicans flying. Grant realized that over the course of the weekend he has "evolved" in a way from his former self.


End file.
